CANTARELLA
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hyukjae hanya seorang staff redaksi biasa, tapi takdir mempertemukannya dengan sesuatu yang selama ini dianggap makhluk mitos. Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Mana yang akan ia pilih?/Haehyuk/GS/Update chap!/Review?
1. Chapter 1

Cantarella

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Saya mendengarkan lagu Sempat memiliki dari Yovie n Nuno, Kisah tak sempurna-Samson, Only Hope-Mandy moore, Everything we touch-Cascada saat membuat ff ini. Jadi saya rekomen lagu-lagu tersebut untuk menemani anda membaca ff ini.

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You Know Yunho(?) lah :v

.

.

^-^v

.

Cinta itu indah. Cinta itu ingin memiliki.

Begitupun aku yang menginginkanmu di sisiku.

Tapi takdir terkutuk itulah yang memenjarakan kita di tempat yang terpisah.

Tidak bisa bersatu.

Aku akan mematahkan segala ketidakmungkinan itu untuk meraihmu dalam dekapanku.

Walau harus menjadi racun yang menyakitkan.

Kau selamanya adalah milikku.

.

.

"Karena sang Pangeran menikahi gadis lain, Mermaid itupun menangis tersedu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Melebur menjadi buih di lautan. Selesai."

"Kenapa Pangeran itu jahat sekali, ibu? Kenapa membiarkan putri mermaid menangis dan menjadi buih?" seuntai protesan keluar dari bibir mungil anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, bibirnya terpout sempurna, raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. Seulbi terkekeh, menutup buku dongeng yang tadi dibacakan untuk putri kecilnya. Meletakkan di atas meja dekat lampu tidur yang berpendar di kegelapan.

"Sayang, di dunia ini kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang walau sudah berusaha keras sekalipun, impian kita belum terjangkau." Seulbi menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir putrinya mengisyaratkan untuk diam dulu karena melihat anaknya ingin memprotes.

"Tapi, semua ada alasannya, sayang. Tuhan selalu adil pada hambanya. Mungkin saja jika putri mermaid itu menikah dengan pangeran ia tidak bahagia nantinya. Selalu ada alasan dibalik semua peristiwa, dan yang harus kau ingat adalah untuk jangan berhenti berharap dan berusaha. Karena hanya itu yang akan menerangi kita di kegelapan hidup." Anak manis itu terdiam berusaha mencerna penjelasan ibunya walau hanya beberapa yang dimengerti pikiran polosnya.

"Nah, sekarang Hyukie harus tidur. Ini sudah larut." Seulbi tersenyum saat Hyukjae-anaknya- menguap lebar dan mengusap-usap matanya. Sangat imut. Ia menarik selimut berwarna biru muda, menyelimuti putrinya yang sudah menutup mata. Hari sudah sangat malam, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.10 kst. Dari luar sayup-sayup terdengar suara hewan nokturnal yang biasa menghiasi malam. Seulbi mencium dahi putrinya, merapikan poni cokelat agar tak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah."

"Ibu…" wanita paruh baya itu menoleh saat sudah di depan pintu. Melihat putrinya bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau aku bertemu mermaid itu, aku pasti mau menikah dengannya." Seulbi tertawa pelan, tak menduga anaknya akan bicara begitu.

"Hyukie harus mencari mermaid laki-laki, baru bisa menikahinya." Tak ada jawaban. Hyukjae sudah tertidur pulas. Tadi itu murni igauannya karena masih terbawa alur dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menggeleng pelan dan perlahan menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang bergelung nyaman di alam mimpi.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Ff fantasy terbaru saya hohoho…

Tertarik untuk dilanjutkan? Silahkan review. TIDAK MENERIMA REVIEW ONELINER! Seperti, "next thor" "Lanjut kilat thor" dsb. Jadilah readers dan reviewer yang baik, dengan begitu saya juga akan berusaha jadi author yang baik. Tidak suka? Silahkan tutup laman ini.

Terimakasih.

Review?


	2. When I See You

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You Know Yunho(?) lah :v

.

.

.

.

"Baik Mr. Han akan saya usahakan." Hyukjae memutar bola mata malas, tangannya memutar tas tangan berwarna merah. Sebelah tangan lagi memegang ponsel yang terhubung dengan atasan berwatak bengis di tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah lelah dan yang paling penting ini sudah lewat dari jam bekerja! Kenapa atasan tuanya itu masih saja merecokinya dengan perintah-perintah yang sungguh membuat muak.

"Besok? Tidak! Dua hari lagi, setuju atau tidak terserah."

Pip!

Sambungan terputus, diputuskan sepihak lebih tepatnya. Hyukjae mengerang kesal. Kakinya menghentak tanda ia begitu lelah. Rasanya ingin memaki kalau tidak ingat para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Waktu memang sudah malam tapi ibukota Seoul masih ramai di penuhi para pejalan kaki, kendaraan roda 2 atau 4, juga stand-stand yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaannya hari ini sungguh menguras jiwa dan raga. Menjadi redaktur sebuah majalah terkenal bukanlah hal mudah yang bisa dijalani. Kalau tidak mempunyai jiwa yang kuat serta etos kerja jempolan mungkin Hyukjae sudah lama mengundurkan diri. Tapi tidak bisa, ini salah satu mimpi Hyukjae. Ia harus bertahan. Surai cokelat madunya bergoyang pelan terhempas angin malam yang begitu menyejukan. Hyukjae kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya. Tulang-tulangnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan.

"Hei nona yang disana, kemarilah." Hyukjae menoleh, melihat stand yang di penuhi barang-barang mistik, kartu tarot dan lainnya dengan seorang wanita paruh baya duduk tenang di dalam. Seketika ia bergidik. Wanita itu memanggilnya kah?

"Iya kau, nona cantik. Kemarilah." Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin langsung pergi tapi rasanya tidak sopan berlalu begitu saja padahal jelas-jelas dipanggil. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak terlihat menakutkan, terkesan biasa saja. Hyukjae masuk ke stand tersebut dan tersenyum sopan.

"Maaf, ada apa anda memanggil saya? Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" wanita itu tersenyum, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk.

"Kau baik sekali, nona."

"Terimakasih."

"Alasanku memanggilmu adalah karena kau menarik minatku, auramu sangat kuat, berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan." Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Aura? Memang ada apa dengan auranya? Setau Hyukjae teman-temannya sering mengejeknya punya aura kelam jika sudah dekat-dekat deadline. Perhatiannya teralih saat wanita di hadapannya merentangkan kartu-kartu di meja. Menyusunnya rapi.

"Silahkan pilih satu kartu."

"Apa?"

"Silahkan pilih satu kartu nona. Tidak usah takut, aku hanya ingin meramalmu. Aku juga tidak akan minta bayaran." Dengan ragu-ragu Hyukjae mengambil satu kartu dan memberikannya pada sang peramal berjubah hitam. Hyukjae semakin heran melihat wanita ini mengeluarkan wajah terkejut sesaat sebelum tersenyum misterius. Baiklah, Hyukjae mulai merasa tidak enak dan ingin segera pulang.

"Luar biasa. Takdir besar tengah menantimu, nona manis. Pasangan hidupmu berbeda dengan yang lain tapi percayalah cinta yang dimilikinya sangat besar. Kau akan berada dalam situasi rumit antara ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Keputusanmu menentukan segalanya." Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak di telinganya, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh seketika. Apa itu? Yang tadi itu apa? Apa wanita ini yang melakukannya? Hyukjae segera berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari dari sana. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan panggilan wanita itu dan segera pulang. Lengkap sudah hari ini, begitu menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Suara kicauan burung saling bersahut-sahutan. Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis yang masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut bergambar nemo. Hyukjae menggeliat pelan, menguap lebar dan merentangkan tangan dan kakinya masih dalam posisi berbaring. Matanya membuka memperlihatkan iris hitam berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Jam berapa ini?" tangan terjulur ke atas meja, mencari-cari ponselnya. Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh. Melihat ibunya berdiri dengan senyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepat mandi dan sarapan." Hyukjae menguap lebar sekali lagi tanda bahwa tidurnya semalam sangatlah kurang. Ia masih butuh istirahat beberapa jam lagi. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika pekerjaan sudah melambai di depan mata. Menyebalkan. Seulbi terkekeh, mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang. Anaknya ini pasti sangat lelah. Semalam dia lembur.

"Kau tetap meminum vitaminmu kan?"

"Iya, ibu."

"Bagus. Kesehatanmu adalah yang terpenting. Jika pekerjaanmu terlalu berat berhenti saja dan cari pekerjaan lain." Hyukjae meringis. Ibunya memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu tidak mungkin. Mencari pekerjaan di jaman sekarang ini susah. Belum lagi jika ingin pekerjaan yang sesuai hobi. Bagaikan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. Untuk saat ini ia akan merahasiakan pekerjaannya yang sedang menumpuk dan segera menyelesaikannya. Kalau ibunya tau, mungkin Hyukjae akan disuruh berhenti saat ini juga.

"Iya ibuku sayang. Ibu tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga kesehatanku. Apa ayah sudah pulang?"

"Baiklah. Belum, lusa ayahmu baru kembali dari luar kota. Nah, sekarang bangun dan bersihkan dirimu." Seulbi menarik tangan Hyukjae. Mendorongnya pelan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedikit berlari menuju gedung kantornya. Tadi dia terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan yang menyebabkan jalurnya lumpuh sementara. Begitu memasuki gedung, Hyukjae bergegas masuk ke tempatnya.

"Wah Hyukie, tumben kau baru datang?" laki-laki tinggi bernama Choi Siwon menghampiri meja Hyukjae yang kini sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Siwon tertawa. Hyukjae sangat lucu.

"Terjebak macet," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa pak tua itu sudah berkoar-koar?" Siwon tersenyum, tau siapa yang dimaksud pak tua oleh teman kerjanya ini. Laki-laki tua yang menjabat sebagai bos besar mereka. Hyukjae memang selalu menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Belum, tapi jika pekerjaan kita tidak selesai hari ini mungkin dia akan menyemburkan lahar panas." Hyukjae tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia jadi membayangkan pak tua itu menyemburkan lahar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan banyak mengobrol. Deadline kita 2 hari lagi." Sungmin-teman kerjanya- menghampiri. Menyerahkan map berisi artikel yang harus diperiksa. Hyukjae dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan. Mengambil tempat dan segera menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk minta dibakar.

"Ayo semangat semuanya!" Chansung, laki-laki kelebihan energi dan tinggi badan teman sekerja Hyukjae yang lain tiba-tiba berteriak lantang. Satu kakinya naik ke atas meja. Tersenyum lebar yang ditanggapi sorakan dari yang lainnya.

"Jangan berisik Chansung. Duduk dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Sungmin mengomel bak ibu-ibu yang tidak dapat diskon. Chansung meringis dan kembali duduk. Di dekat waktu deadline seperti ini Sungmin memang menjadi pemarah karena stress yang melanda. Hyukjae paham itu. Tapi setelah deadline terlewati, mereka semua akan kembali seperti kepribadian awal mereka yang bisa menggila dan merusuh di kantor tak peduli tempat dan waktu.

"Sudahlah Chansung, kerjakan saja tugasmu. Dan terimakasih sudah menyemangati." Hyukjae tersenyum manis, Chansung berdiri merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar bersiap ingin memeluk Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae Noona kau yang terbaik!"

"Chansung duduk!" Hyukjae tertawa dalam hati. Wajah Chansung mengerut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dengan alis tertaut. Terlihat menggelikan. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berakhir. Deadline yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga sekelompok manusia yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang redaksi dengan kepala yang merebah di atas meja sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Hyukjae mengangkat kepala melihat teman-temannya bernasib tak kalah mengenaskan darinya. Kantung mata menggantung, wajah pucat kekurangan asupan nutrisi, rambut tak serapih biasanya (khusus untuk perempuan). Selama 2 hari ini mereka hanya fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dari atasan. Belum lagi sifat atasan yang suka seenaknya. Menuntut hasil yang sempurna. Semua harus sesuai kriterianya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae dan pegawai lainnya tahu kenapa lelaki tua berkepala pelontos itu sering mengeluarkan taring akhir-akhir ini. Karena ada donator dari luar Negeri yang ingin bekerja sama. Perwakilan donator itu ingin melihat hasil kerja kantor ini dan merundingkannya dengan atasan. Jika puas, maka selamat. Bisa saja pegawai di sini naik gaji.

"Aku akan membunuh pak tua itu jika yang ini masih saja diprotes." Sungmin bangun, mengambil air minum yang tersedia di pojok ruangan. Menghabiskan satu gelas penuh sekali teguk. Hyukjae setuju, jika yang ini masih saja di protes atasannya itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku harap setelah ini kita mendapat libur." Chansung ikut menimpali. Menyusun berkas-berkas di mejanya agar tampak rapih. Hyukjae juga merapihkan mejanya yang seperti terkena angin topan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku setuju. Ayo kita berikan hasilnya secepatnya." Siwon beranjak mengambil berkas-berkas dari semua meja dan mengantarkannya ke ruang atasan.

.

.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras. Hasil kerja kalian memuaskan. Sebagai hadiah, saya menyiapkan tiket liburan untuk kalian selama 4 hari. Kalian bisa pergi lusa." Hyukjae, Sungmin, Siwon, dan Chansung menatap tak percaya 4 tiket yang diulurkan pada mereka. Bosnya ini tidak bercanda kan? Ini sungguhan? Chansung melompat gembira. Meraih tiketnya dan memeluk bos erat-erat dan berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapat liburan?

Kerja keras mereka terbayar sudah.

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah. Secerah hati Hyukjae saat ini. Bagaimana tidak cerah jika mendapat liburan gratis menginap di vila eksotis di dekat laut yang sangat indah. Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia selama ini. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan sangat memuaskan, begitupun dengan rekan-rekannya. Sebagai hadiah bos besar memberikan mereka tiket liburan gratis selama 4 hari.

Pegawai lain juga mendapat jatah liburan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Andaikan atasannya itu bisa terus seperti ini, mungkin para pegawai akan lebih bersemangat lagi menyelesaikan tugas.

Gadis manis ini menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis. Di depannya ada kapal pesiar yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah tiba dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melakukan aktivitas di dermaga. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan tas di punggung.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sungmin begitu Hyukjae sudah di dekatnya. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya riang. Terlalu senang akan berlibur. Sungmin tertawa, menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Ish, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Kau tau kan aku suka laut. Ah aku akan berselancar di sana nanti."

"Aku juga akan berselancar nanti." Chansung menimpali entah datang darimana. Merangkul pundak Hyukjae. Memamerkan senyum lebar. Sungmin memutar bola mata.

"Ya ya terserah kalian. Ayo cepat kita naik. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

"Siap kapten."

.

.

.

Indah. Laut memang sagat indah dan mempesona. Hyukjae tidak pernah bosan memandanginya berapa lamapun. Beberapa lumba-lumba terlihat melompat. Mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Hyukjae tersenyum ceria melihatnya. Hyukjae berada di dek kapal, menumpukan tangan di pagar pembatas kapal. Menikmati pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Wangi air laut menusuk hidung, deburan ombak terdengar di telinga. Ah, sangat menenangkan. Hyukjae membuka mata yang tadi sempat tertutup. Bayangan saat ia diramal kembali terlintas. Saat telinganya mendengar suara deburan ombak laut. Kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya sedang tidak ada apa-apa di sampingnya saat itu. Perkataan peramal wanita itupun masih mengganggunya. Mempunyai pasangan yang berbeda? Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan? Apa maksudnya? Hyukjae menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayang-bayang yang mengusiknya. Itu Cuma sekedar ramalan. Belum tentu juga benar. Sekarang sudah jaman modern, untuk apa mempercayai ramalan seperti itu.

Iris hitam Hyukjae menangkap sekelebatan ekor berwarna biru muncul ke permukaan. Ukurannya sedang. Apa itu? Ia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya ke dalam laut tapi tak mendapat hasil apa-apa. Mungkin hanya salah satu ikan lewat. Tapi warnanya sangat bagus. Biru. Ikan apa ya yang berwarna biru dan sebesar itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

Berjam-jam sudah ditempuh. Hari sudah siang menjelang sore. Kecepatan kapal berkurang karena sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuan. Teman-teman Hyukjae menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas masing-masing, begitupun Hyukjae. Gadis manis ini mengambil alat pancing yang kebetulan sekali tersedia di kapal, meminjamnya dan membawanya keluar. Ia tertawa senang. Sudah lama ia ingin memancing. Terakhir kali ia memancing bersama ayahnya saat masih kecil. Hyukjae melempar kail pancing, gummy smilenya terihat. Menanti dengan senang. Ayo ikan, datanglah padaku.

"Kau tampak senang?" Siwon menghampiri Hyukjae. Ikut tersenyum saat Hyukjae tersenyum dengan imutnya.

"Ya aku senang. Senang sekali." Kail pancingnya tertarik, Hyukjae terkejut sebentar sebelum menyeringai. I got you, fish. Ia menarik kailnya tapi tidak tertarik sama sekali. Malah Hyukjae yang tertarik balik. Ow-ow sepertinya ikan ini sangat besar.

"Wow Hyukjae, sepertinya kau mendapat tangkapan besar." Siwon bersiul, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sekuat tenaga berusaha menarik. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya, Hyukjae semakin berusaha menarik tapi lawannya cukup tangguh.

"Sepertinya. Uhh ikan ini berat sekali," keluhnya. Bibir kissablenya terpout sempurna. Sangat menggemaskan. Belum lagi rambut panjang Hyukjae yang bergelombang terhempas angin. Hyukjae sangat cantik.

"Wah!" Siwon menarik pinggang Hyukjae yang hampir saja terjun ke laut. Alat pancingnya terjatuh, terseret ikan tangkapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Tadi itu hampir saja.

"Ya aku baik. Terimakasih, Siwonie."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Hyukjae mengangguk. Masih tak percaya alat pancingnya tertarik kuat. Sebesar apa ikan yang tertangkap kailnya? Kenapa Hyukjae merasa seperti tengah menarik tubuh manusia. Berat sekali.

"Ah alat pancingnya?!"

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang bicara dengan pemiliknya. Sekarang istirahatlah."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih Siwonie."

"Sama-sama."

Uhh ikan nakal.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai!" Chansung berteriak kencang. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan segera berlari. Semua tertawa melihatnya. Hyukjae ikut merentangkan tangannya. Menghirup udara yang terasa sejuk.

"Ayo kita lihat kamar kita." Chansung kembali bersuara, mengajak teman-temannya menjelajahi vila mewah yang tersedia untuk mereka.

"Ayo Hyukie," ajak Sungmin.

"Iya."

"Mau kubawakan tasmu?" Siwon menawarkan bantuan, Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa bawa sendiri."

"Bawakan tasku saja, Siwonie." Sungmin mengulurkan tasnya yang mengembung. Terlihat seperti bom yang akan meledak. Laki-laki berdimple smile itu tertawa dan meraih tas Sungmin.

"Ada lagi nona?"

"Tidak itu saja. Nah cepat antarkan ke kamarku!" perintah sungmin. Tangannya terayun maju mundur dengan angkuh. Hyukjae tertawa setelah Siwon berlalu. Ia menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Burung-burung tampak berkerumun membelah langit jingga yang mempesona. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya mengitari pesisir laut. Melihat-lihat. Ia akan melakukan aktivitas yang sudah terjadwalkannya besok. Hari ini dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan santai seorang diri. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di tumpukan batu karang yang berjejer di tepi laut. Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya saat samar-samar melihat seseorang terduduk di sana. Dilanda rasa penasaran Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri orang tersebut.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat berada 10 langkah dari objek tujuannya. Di sana, di atas batu karang itu ada seorang lelaki yang duduk dan kakinya ia biarkan tenggelam di air. Matanya melebar saat melihat lengan laki-laki itu berdarah. Tanpa basa-basi ia berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" laki-laki itu menoleh cepat, matanya melebar melihat Hyukjae berdiri di sampingnya. Sejak kapan ada oranglain di dekatnya?

Hyukjae terdiam. Terpesona dengan paras yang dimiliki lelaki ini. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Rambut berwarna cokelat tua, matanya terlihat sendu namun memikat, hidungnya mancung dan… bibirnya. Bibirnya tipis menggoda. Wajah Hyukjae memerah sempurna menyadari lelaki ini bertelanjang dada. Bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang, otot bisepnya menyembul dengan otot perut yang tercetak sempurna. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" laki-laki itu bersuara. Suara yang terdengar berat dan…seksi. Uhh Hyukjae jangan berpikir macam-macam. Hyukjae kembali berbalik menghadapnya.

"Err… aku… kau sendiri sedang apa sore menjelang malam seperti ini ada di sini?" fokus Hyukjae kembali pada lengan laki-laki ini yang terluka. Ada kail pancing yang tersangkut di lengannya. Cukup dalam. Hyukjae meringis, pasti sakit sekali. Eh tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini pancingan yang Hyukjae pakai tadi? Apa jangan-jangan? Ah tapi itu mustahil.

"Kau terluka. Sini aku bantu." Hyukjae duduk di samping sang lelaki. Berhati-hati mengambil kail pancing yang menancap. Hyukjae bisa merasakan tatapan mata lelaki ini tertuju padanya. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Saat sedang berenang, tiba-tiba ada kail pancing menusuk lenganku." Uh! Jangan bilang Hyukjae benar-benar pelakunya. Tapi untuk apa lelaki ini berenang di dekat kapal? Ia menggeleng pelan dan berusaha fokus kembali.

"Ini akan sakit, tapi cuma sebentar. Tahan ya." Hyukjae menarik cepat kail pancingan yang tertanam di lengan, membuat lelaki ini mendesis. Hyukjae segera menutup lukanya dengan saputangan yang kebetulan dibawanya. Berusaha agar darah tak terlalu banyak keluar.

"Selesai."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa namamu,cantik?"

Blush! Wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Ia menunduk, memilin ujung pakaiannya karena malu.

"Hyukjae. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Siapa namamu?" lelaki itu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu mempesona.

"Donghae. Namaku Donghae. Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku, Hyukjae."

"Sama-sama. Ah di mana tempat tinggalmu? Apa jauh? Bagaimana kalau mampir dulu ke tempatku. Lukamu harus segera diobati agar tidak infeksi." Donghae tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hyukjae sayang.

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat. Kau pulanglah ini hampir malam."

"Baiklah, kau juga harus cepat pulang dan obati lukamu. Oh iya, apa kau tidak kedinginan berendam seperti itu?" Hyukjae menunjuk bagian pinggul ke bawah Donghae yang terendam. Ini kan sudah malam, air laut pasti sangat dingin. Ditambah Donghae juga bertelanjang dada. Lelaki ini tangguh sekali. Donghae hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Aku sudah biasa. Pulanglah sebelum langit semakin gelap." Hyukjae tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti. Lagipula teman-temannya pasti mencarinya karena Hyukjae pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Baiklah." Hyukjae berdiri, merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit basah. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya intens.

"Ingat, segera obati lukamu."

"Iya, cantik." Uhh, kenapa Donghae dengan mudahnya bicara seperti itu. Hyukjae berbalik, melangkah cepat karena malu. Tapi batu karang yang dipijaknya kini terasa licin hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan terjatuh.

"Wakh!" Donghae menangkapnya. Memeluk Hyukjae yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Merendam setengah tubuhnya di dalam laut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae meringis, kakinya berdenyut sakit karena sempat terantuk batu. Mungkin akan memar.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kakiku sepertinya memar." Donghae menatapnya cemas, menarik perlahan kaki gadisnya hingga ke permukaan. Benar. Kaki Hyukjae sedikit membiru.

"Kita harus mengobatinya." Hyukjae mengangguk tapi sedetik kemudian mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan tubuhnya menduduki sesuatu yang… licin tapi agak kasar. Ia menunduk, berusaha melihat apa yang di dudukinya. Agak susah karena langit yang sudah menggelap. Minim pencahayaan. Hyukjae harus benar-benar memfokuskan pandangannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan mata melebar saat menyadari apa yang didudukinya.

"Do-Donghae kau…" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Hyukjae tersentak saat Donghae mencium bibirnya. Merengkuh pinggangnya erat seiring semakin meningkat intensitas ciuman yang diberikan. Hyukjae meremas bahu telanjang Donghae saat pasokan udara menyapa. Donghae melepas tautan bibirnya dan berbisik rendah di telinga.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun!"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hayo Donghae sebenernya apa? Tapi sepertinya dari awal juga udah ketahuan ya haha…

Untuk informasi, maaf saya tidak menjelaskan detail tempat Hyukjae dkk liburan, karena kalau menurut geografis teluk paling dalam (yang kemungkinan terdapat makhluk mitos) itu Mariana Trench. Teluk paling dalam di dunia. Letaknya dari barat samudera pasifik sampai timur pulau mariana. Gak mungkin dong saya buat Hyuk liburan disana. Mau ngapain? Ya anggap saja Hyukjae liburan di pulau yang dikelilingi laut dan lautnya itu termasuk dalam.

Maafkan saya yang mengarang terlalu bebas. :'(

Dan terimakasih untuk Febri yang udah luangin waktu searching ini-itu tentang laut dan segala macem buat kakak. Makasih banyak ya :*

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview. Dan diharap jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat seperti, "next ya thor." "bagus thor, lanjut" "update kilat ya."

Kalau hanya begitu saya malah jadi down. Be a good reader. Terimakasih.

Review?


	3. Story from the past

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membeku, tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu terkejut. Donghae masih memandangnya. Melihat setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis di pangkuannya.

Astaga. Yang didudukinya ini… ekor ikan? Donghae itu… Merman?

Hyukjae berkedip pelan memproses apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia yakin tak salah lihat. Yang didudukinya sekarang adalah ekor ikan.

"Do-Donghae kau…"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku Merman, tuan puteri." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda Hyukjae yang memerah.

Benarkah? Benarkah Donghae Merman? Apa cuma kostum saja untuk mengelabui orang-orang? Tidak mungkin. Sekarang sudah jaman modern. Tidak mungkin ada makhluk mitos di sini. Dia pasti dikerjai. Pasti.

"Kau boleh menyentuh siripku jika mau." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae. Donghae meraih telapak tangan Hyukjae yang tadi melingkar di lehernya menuju ekornya. Meletakkannya hati-hati begitu melihat wajah Hyukjae memucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut melihat pemandangan tidak biasa secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau takut?" Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae. Berusaha sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, tenang saja." Rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi begitu Onyxnya beradu pandang dengan hazel Donghae. Ada binar sendu di dalamnya. Seketika Hyukjae jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara.

"Emm… jujur saja aku sangat terkejut. Kau tau, melihat makhluk yang selama ini dipercaya hanya mitos semata sekarang berada tepat di depanmu. Berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 jengkal dari wajahmu sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung."

"Aku mengerti. Aku bersyukur kau tidak menjerit dan lari memberitahu yang lain."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lari kalau kakiku saja terkilir." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Menggoyangkan kaki dan langsung meringis setelahnya. Donghae tertawa. Hyukjae sangat menarik.

"Kau boleh pergi dan melupakan semua ini, dan kuharap kau tidak memberitahu pada orang-orang. Jika mereka tau, bangsa kami akan diburu untuk dibunuh atau dijadikan bahan penelitian." Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut. Diburu untuk dibunuh?

"Benarkah itu? Jahat sekali. Apa mereka pernah menangkapmu?" tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengelus wajah Donghae. Begitu khawatir jika Donghae terluka. Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi belaian halus tangan indah Hyukjae. Belum pernah ada manusia yang memperlakukannya seperti yang gadis ini lakukan. Biasanya para manusia akan menjerit dan langsung memburunya. Tanpa segan melukai atau membunuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Itulah kenapa Donghae dan sebangsanya membenci manusia. Tapi saat melihat Hyukjae, Donghae merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Dia tidak menjauh atau melukai Hyukjae. Aura gadis ini begitu hangat dan semua terbukti kalau Hyukjae tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan.

"Bukan aku. Tapi itu sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Ini sudah malam, kau harus pulang." Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae, menaikkan ekornya yang akhirnya bisa Hyukjae lihat secara keseluruhan. Ekor Donghae berwarna biru. Biru safir yang sangat mempesona. Menggoyangkannya sebentar dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sepasang kaki yang kokoh. Hyukjae dibuat takjub olehnya.

"Kau bisa berubah? Hebat sekali."

"Ya aku bisa. Nah nona cantik di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa benar-benar sampai di depan." Hyukjae merona. Dirinya sekarang berada di pelukan Donghae. Kepalanya bersandar di dada yang sangat bidang milik lelaki ini. Sangat nyaman. Bagian bawah tubuh Donghae terbalut celana pendek. Untung saja. Hyukjae kira Donghae akan benar-benar telanjang. Bisa mati karena malu kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa berjalan kok. Kau kembali saja, nanti jika ada yang melihatmu bisa bahaya." Hyukjae meminta diturunkan tapi Donghae bergeming. Terus melangkah menggendong Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa. Kakimu terluka. Lagipula aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah membantuku mencabut kail tadi." Mendengar kata 'kail' Hyukjae jadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak mau mengakui kail itu miliknya. Maaf ya Donghae, aku tidak sengaja.

Langit sudah menggelap. Hanya ada beberapa wisatawan saja yang berkeliaran sekedar melihat-lihat dan mengabadikan moment dengan lensa kamera. Donghae terus melangkah, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Dilihat dari posisinya, Donghae dan Hyukjae lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru berbulan madu. Sangat mesra dan intim. Oh andaikan mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyukie…" sayup-sayup suara Sungmin terdengar. Sepertinya gadis kelinci itu mencarinya. Donghae juga mendengarnya dan menurunkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sepertinya temanmu memanggil. Aku pergi dulu." Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae yang siap berbalik. Membuahkan tatapan heran dari Donghae.

"Emm… bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok? Aku janji tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun." Alis Donghae terangkat melihat jari kelingking gadis manis ini terjulur padanya. Sulit dipercaya. Kenapa gadis ini ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Hyukjae memang menarik. Donghae menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Hyukjae, tersenyum tampan.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mencariku di tempat tadi. Tapi ingat, jangan bawa siapapun." Iris hitamnya berkilat senang. Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

"Tentu."

"Sampai jumpa. Obati kakimu."

"Sampai jumpa, Donghae. Kau juga harus mengobati lenganmu." Donghae berbalik, mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan melambai singkat. Hyukjae ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau darimana saja Hyuk? Ya ampun bajumu basah. Kau berenang?" beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah ada di sampingnya. Memperhatikkannya dari atas hingga bawah. Alisnya mengerut. Untung saja Donghae sudah pergi.

"Aku terpeleset tadi saat sedang jalan-jalan. Kakiku juga terantuk batu."

"Aigo. Ayo cepat diobati. Sekarang juga waktunya makan malam." Sungmin meraih tangannya, melingkarkan di bahu, membantu Hyukjae berjalan. Tak tau Donghae menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae meraih laptop putihnya dari tas. Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Teman-temannya begitu heboh tadi melihat kakinya memar. Memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Bahkan Chansung menyarankan agar cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit. Ckk, berlebihan. Ini hanya memar ringan. Istirahat yang cukup juga akan sembuh.

Jari tangan Hyukjae bergerak lincah di atas keyboard. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat guna mencari data yang diinginkannya. Hyukjae tidak sadar saat Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan memperhatikkan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Legenda Mermaid/Merman? Hyukie kau suka cerita mitologi ya?"

"Astaga!" Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, hampir terjatuh dari duduknya karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara di samping telinga. Tangan lentiknya mengelus dada. Jantungnya berdebar cepat hingga ia bisa mendengar suara detakkannya.

"Sungmin kau mengagetkanku tahu."

"Siapa suruh kau begitu serius," Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah tak berdosa, Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Mencibir kesal dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Sungmin mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau suka cerita mitologi ya? Kenapa membaca sejarah Mermaid?" tidak mungkin kan Hyukjae menceritakan kejadian bersama Donghae tadi pada Sungmin walau gadis bergigi kelinci ini sahabat terbaiknya sekalipun. Hyukjae tak mau ambil resiko. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada Donghae. Omong-omong Donghae, kenapa Hyukjae jadi teringat wajah tampannya. Wajahnya menghangat mengingat sentuhannya tadi.

"Hei Hyukie, kenapa tidak dijawab? Malah melamun."

"Oh.. emm… hanya tertarik saja. Mungkin bisa menjadi bahan referensi tulisanku selanjutnya."

"Kau mau menulis novel lagi?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Setahun yang lalu Hyukjae memang aktif menulis novel. Bahkan beberapa karyanya sudah diterbitkan menjadi buku. Sungmin sangat menyukai tulisan Hyukjae. Sangat bagus dan menyentuh. Ini pertanda baik, pikir Sungmin.

"Emm… mungkin saja. Sungmin ini sudah malam, kembalilah ke tempatmu sana. Aku mau istirahat."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Anggap saja begitu haha…" Hyukjae tertawa melihat Sungmin cemberut. Memukul kepalanya pelan dan beranjak pergi. Maaf ya Sungminnie. Suatu hari nanti pasti akan kuceritakan padamu.

Malam semakin larut. Hyukjae menguap. Rasa kantuk melandanya. Setelah merapihkan tempat tidur dan menutup laptopnya. Hyukjae berbaring menarik selimut, mencari posisi berbaring yang nyaman.

"Selamat tidur, Donghae."

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Banyak wisatawan yang berkeliaran memulai aktivitas. Ada yang berjemur di bawah terik matahari, memasang net untuk bermain voli, membuat istana pasir dan masih banyak lagi. Suara tawa anak-anak menggema menambah keceriaan. Hyukjae dan teman-temannya juga bersiap memulai liburan. Hari ini Hyukjae tidak jadi berselancar karena kakinya masih sakit walau tidak sesakit semalam. Siwon dan Chansung bersikeras ingin menemani tapi setelah dibujuk akhirnya mereka mau meninggalkannya sendiri. Hyukjae menghela nafas lega. Sebelum pergi mereka memberi banyak wejangan padanya, melarangnya ini-itu.

"Ingat Hyuk, jangan ke tempat yang jauh. Segera pulang kalau kakimu sakit lagi."

"Iya, Sungmin. Sudah sana nikmati liburanmu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin ingin menyela kembali tapi tertahan melihat pandangan memelas Hyukjae yang meluluhkan hati. Menasehatinya sekali lagi, barulah Sungmin meninggalkannya. Menyusul teman yang lain untuk berselancar.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan detik berikutnya tersenyum senang. Kaki yang masih sedikit sakitnya ia langkahkan perlahan menuju batu karang tempat Donghae kemarin. Letaknya agak jauh dan berada di ujung, terhimpit bebatuan lain. Terkesan tersembunyi. Dengan susah payah Hyukjae menaikinya. Menahan sakit yang mendera pergelangan kaki. Berhasil. Hyukjae berhasil menaikinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa sejauh mata memandang. Apa Donghae tidak datang? Atau sebentar lagi? Hyukjae duduk, memperhatikkan laut yang terlihat tenang. Dengan sabar menunggu Donghae dengan bersenandung pelan.

"Akh!" Hyukjae menjerit merasakan air menyiram wajahnya. Walau sedikit tetap saja kaget. Ia menoleh, mendapati Donghae di bawah sana tersenyum menggoda padanya. Pasti dia yang menyiramnya tadi.

"Ish Hae, kau mengagetkanku." Hyukjae membasuh wajah dengan lengan baju sedangkan Donghae masih betah di dalam air.

"Maaf. Kukira kau tidak datang."

"Datang kok, malah kukira kau yang tidak datang." Donghae duduk di sampingnya dengan ekor yang tetap terendam air. Tak terlihat. Dengan begini Donghae terlihat seperti manusia normal yang sedang berendam.

"Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Donghae memandangnya sebentar dan perlahan kembali menyelam. Meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

"Hei, Hae kau mau ke mana?" tak ada jawaban. Donghae sudah berenang ke kedalaman laut. Iris hitam Hyukjae mencari-cari dengan resah, memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Donghae. Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae muncul ke permukaan. Membawa semacam alga di tangan kanannya. Tanpa aba-aba meraih kaki Hyukjae dan meletakkan alga tersebut menutupi memarnya. Hyukjae memandangnya heran.

"Ini apa Hae?"

"Itu bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Biarkan saja selama setengah jam." Hyukjae merasa tersentuh atas perhatian Donghae. Lelaki ini rela menyempatkan mencari obat untuk meredakan lukanya. Padahal mereka hanyalah orang asing yang bertemu kemarin.

"Terimakasih Hae." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Donghae terpana sesaat dan membalas senyumnya kemudian.

"Kau cantik, Hyukjae."

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat cantik. Auramu sangat hangat dan lagi kau tak seperti manusia yang lainnya." Pipi Hyukjae menghangat. Donghae mengatakan itu dengan tatapan tertuju penuh padanya. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih." Donghae naik ke permukaan. Mengibaskan ekornya pelan dan sepasang kaki kokoh terlihat. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat otot-otot tubuh Donghae. Laki-laki ini memang sangat maskulin. Wangi tubuhnya juga memabukkan.

"Kau mau duduk di pangkuanku lagi?"

"Eh?! Ti-tidak usah." Wajah Hyukjae memerah sempurna. Donghae menyeringai senang. Menggoda Hyukjae sangat menyenangkan. Lihat wajahnya, begitu menggemaskan. Donghae jadi ingin menggigitnya.

"Hae… boleh aku bertanya?" hyukjae memecah keheningan. Donghae berdeham mengijinkan.

"Silahkan."

"… Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini? Maksudku… emm…" Donghae mengerti maksud Hyukjae. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik Hyukjae ke pangkuannya. Membuahkan pekikan tertahan gadisnya.

"Hae-"

"Biarkan begini." Hyukjae tidak melawan lagi. Diam-diam sebenarnya dia juga suka berada di pangkuan Donghae. Sangat hangat. Donghae mengambil nafas, memandang lautan dengan tatapan sendu sebelum memulai.

"Kami sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Saat jaman para Dewa berlangsung. Kami bertahan dari waktu ke waktu hingga kini jumlah kami tidak sebanyak dulu. Ratusan tahun yang lalu beberapa dari kami menampakkan diri ke permukaan, entah melihat dunia luar, terseret badai atau alasan yang lainnya. Saat itu para manusia melihat kami, mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan sedikit akal mulai memburu kami. Menangkap kami untuk dijadikan bahan tontonan, penelitian atau untuk disiksa dan dibunuh karena menganggap kami makhluk mengerikan pembawa bencana yang tak pantas hidup." Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Mengusap-usap bahunya dengan lembut saat menangkap nada kegetiran dan kemarahan dalam suaranya. Donghae pasti melewati saat-saat yang sulit. Menjadi makhluk yang selama ini dipercaya sebagai makhluk mitologi dengan berbagai isu yang berkembang tentu membuatnya tertekan.

"Sejak saat itu, bangsa kami melarang agar kami tak menunjukkan diri pada manusia. Bersembunyi di kedalaman. Jika ada yang melihat kami boleh saja membunuhnya kalau dalam situasi terjepit." Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Tau kalau gadisnya pasti takut mendengar kata 'bunuh' yang dilontarkannya dengan mudah.

"Di dalam laut sana. Berjarak kurang lebih sekitar 54.000m dari permukaan, lebih tepatnya di kedalaman laut yang tak terjangkau manusia kami mempunyai kerajaan, Hyukjae. Tempat kami tinggal selama ini. Itulah kenapa kami disebut makhluk mitos karena kami tidak pernah menunjukkan diri lagi, penemuan-penemuan yang dulu pun tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat hingga setengah dipercaya dan setengah diragukan." Hyukjae menatap bawah laut, memproses informasi yang didapat walau terdengar mustahil. 54.000 m kedalaman laut? Astaga. Setahu Hyukjae, menurut dari artikel yang pernah dibacanya manusia baru mampu menyentuh 4.000m kedalaman laut. Itu setara ketinggian menara eifell. Pantas saja keberadaan mereka tak pernah terungkap. Hyukjae tau Donghae tidak berbohong. Mendengar kisah Donghae begitu menyentuh hatinya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi makhluk yang dianggap monster dan diburu untung memuaskan hasrat egoisme manusia dan demi keuntungan pribadi. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau pasti mengalami waktu yang begitu berat. Tidak tau kenapa rasanya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Karena bangsaku, para manusia telah tanpa perasaan menyakiti kalian. Maafkan kami." Donghae menggeram pelan, mendekap Hyukjae erat dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Donghae menyukai Hyukjae. Sangat. Saat pertamakali melihatnya dia tahu Hyukjae berbeda. Aura Hyukjae begitu menarik minatnya. Dan sekarang, gadis ini dengan polos dan rendah hatinya meminta maaf pada hal yang bukan kesalahannya. Donghae tidak mau melepaskan Hyukjae. Ada perasaan ingin melindunginya yang menyusup ke dalam hati. Memerintahnya agar melindungi Hyukjaenya.

"Lupakan itu. Semua sudah berlalu." Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menutup mata menikmati dekapan Donghae yang terasa nyaman.

"… Aku menyukaimu Hyukjae." Hyukjae tersentak. Menegakkan tubuhnya melihat Donghae yang menatapnya serius. Barusan Donghae bilang apa? Suka?

"Aku tau makhluk sepertiku tak pantas menyukaimu yang sempurna. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku menyukaimu."

"Donghae-"

"Kau boleh memakiku sesukamu tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyuk. Aku tahu makhluk hina sepertiku-"

"Donghae hentikan! Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, paham? Biarkan aku bicara." Donghae terdiam, menatap penuh Hyukjae.

"Pertama kau bukan makhluk hina! Semua sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Untuk apa aku memakimu? Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku, Hae. Dan masalah perasaan… aku belum bisa memastikannya. Jangan salah paham, ini begitu tiba-tiba bagiku kuharap kau mengerti. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti Hyuk. Kau boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan tinggalkan aku. Terimakasih karena kau menghargai perasaanku." Donghae menyela ucapan Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Kembali memenjarakannya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Hyukjae tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya menyamankan posisinya. Dia bingung, sungguh. Dia merasa nyaman dengan Donghae, tapi merasa masih jauh dari kata cinta. Atau Hyukjae saja yang belum menyadarinya? Belum lagi status Donghae yang sangat berbeda darinya membuatnya berpikir lebih keras. Tidak, dia tidak menghina fisik Donghae. Hanya saja Donghae benar-benar berbeda. Dia bukan manusia normal pada umumnya. Tolong pahami posisi Hyukjae saat ini.

"Hyuk…" Donghae berbisik di telinga, tangan kuatnya mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau melihat istanaku?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae menggeliat, melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Menatapnya penuh keterkejutan mendalam. Donghae ingin memperlihatkan istananya? Apa tidak berbahaya? Hyukjae sangat yakin tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Mereka baru belajar saling mengenal, dan Donghae sudah memulainya sejauh ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Lagipula tempatmu sangat jauh, Hae. Aku pasti tidak akan kuat berenang sedalam itu." Donghae tersenyum, mencium pipinya singkat. Wajah Hyukjae menghangat dengan rona merah yang begitu pekat.

"Ish Hae…"

"Masalah itu tak perlu kau khawatirkan, sayang. Besok sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Kakimu masih perlu beristirahat."

"Besok?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Kau yakin mau mengajakku ke tempatmu? Bagaimana jika teman-temanmu tak menyukaiku? Kau tau, aku… manusia." Hyukjae bergidik membayangkan jika para mermaid dan merman di sana akan langsung menerkamnya begitu melihat eksistensinya. Donghae bilang para duyung membenci manusia kan? Aku tidak mau mati sebelum menikah dan mempunyai anak serta suami yang tulus mencintaiku, pikir Hyukjae melankolis. Ah, tiba-tiba dia jadi rindu keluarga. Donghae tertawa dalam diam melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae setiap detiknya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu selama berada di dekatku, percayalah."

"Jadi aku harus terus menempelimu, begitu?"

"Ya. Peluk aku terus, jangan lepaskan peganganmu. Sentuh aku. Satukan tubuh kita."

"Ya! Kenapa omonganmu semakin berlebihan!" Hyukjae mencubit keras lengan Donghae, bibirnya terpout sempurna.

"Haha… baiklah, kau hanya perlu berada didekatku. Tak semua bangsaku membenci kalian. Ada beberapa yang berpikiran terbuka. Selama manusia tidak menyakiti mereka tidak akan melukai." Setidaknya setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae, Hyukjae bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Baiklah duyung, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Pagi yang menyejukkan telah berganti menjadi siang yang begitu terik. Walau angin berhembus tetap saja terasa tidak nyaman di kulit Hyukjae yang belum dilumuri apapun. Sebenarnya tanpa diberikan apapun kulit Hyukjae sudah sangat mulus dan sehat. Salah satu pesona yang dimilikinya. Donghae menyadari ketidaknyamanan gadisnya. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes membasahi dahi. Tapi bagaimanapun Hyukjae, dia tetap saja sangatlah cantik di mata Donghae. Seperti Helen of Troy. Wanita tercantik di masa para Dewa dulu.

"Kau mau coba berenang? Aku akan menjagamu." Donghae memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Tidak tega juga melihat Hyukjae kepanasan. Duduk diam di batu karang diiringi sinar matahari tentu saja tidak nyaman jika dilakukan berjam-jam. Hyukjae menatapnya ragu. Cukup tergiur dengan tawaran Donghae. Tapi sekarang dia memakai kaus biasa, belum lagi kakinya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Lalu bagaimana jika teman-temannya tahu? Bisa habis terkena omelan jangka panjang berikut petuah-petuah dan nasehat yang akan didengarnya berjam-jam kemudian. Hyukjae tidak mau. Donghae tersenyum menenangkan. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Kakimu sudah membaik, aku juga akan menjagamu. Kita tidak akan berenang terlalu jauh. Hanya disekitar sini." Perlahan Hyukjae menerima uluran Donghae, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tatap aku Hyukjae." Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae. Iris hazel Donghae tampak berkilauan, begitu mempesona. Memenjarakannya. Tangan kuatnya merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae, memeluknya erat masih dengan tatapan yang mengunci satu-sama lain. Perlahan, dengan perlahan Donghae menarik Hyukjae hingga keduanya jatuh ke lautan. Buih-buih tercipta, mengelilingi mereka sesaat sebelum normal kembali. Donghae mendekatkan wajah, menangkap bibir di depannya. Melumatnya lembut penuh kasih. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan jantungnya berdebar diluar batas normal, wajahnya terasa hangat walau di dalam air yang dingin. Donghae menciumnya. Menciumnya di dalam laut di temani para hewan laut yang mengitari menyaksikan. Hyukjae menutup mata, memutuskan membalas ciuman Donghae. Mereka berciuman mesra. Merengkuh tubuh satu-sama lain. Menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Astaga Hyuk, kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini? Kau berenang?!" Hyukjae meringis, teriakan Sungmin sungguh membahana. Beberapa orang disekitar mereka menoleh. Ingin tahu ada apa gerangan. Hyukjae dalam perjalanan pulang, terburu-buru karena tidak ingin temannya tahu ia berenang. Niatnya ingin lekas berganti baju dan berakting istirahat di villa. Tapi siapa yang tahu Sungmin mencarinya dan sangat kebetulan mereka berpapasan. Great!

Hyukjae memberikan cengiran manis, berharap Sungmin luluh.

"Tadi hanya sebentar kok. Benar-benar sebentar. Percayalah padaku, lagipula kakiku sudah tidak sakit, lihat ini." Hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya kanan-kiri. Menunjukkan pada Sungmin yang masih bermuka masam.

"Baiklah terserah padamu."

"Maaf. Omong-omong, kenapa kau sudah kembali secepat ini?" Sungmin memasang wajah gelisah. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae mendekat.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya. Dia datang ke sini Hyuk."

"Siapa?"

"Woobin. Dia datang kemari mengikutimu.." Hyukjae terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit membuka. Untuk apa laki-laki itu mengikutinya?

"Benarkah? Bukankah kelompoknya mendapat liburan ke Bali?"

"Seharusnya. Tapi begitu tahu kau berlibur ke pulau ini dia menyusulmu. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam bilang padaku ya. Pasti akan kuhajar." Sungmin berkata serius. Begitu khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan macam-macam. Selama ini dia juga tidak pernah berbuat buruk padaku."

"Siapa yang tahu kedepannya, Hyuk. Kau harus tetap waspada." Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena diberikan sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya layaknya saudara kandung seperti Sungmin.

Pikirannya melayang pada seorang lelaki bernama Kim Woobin. Salah satu teman kerjanya hanya beda divisi. Woobin bekerja sebagai wartawan. Mereka cukup berteman baik sebenarnya, hingga Woobin mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Hyukjae. Mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Hyukjae menolaknya secara halus, karena tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Bagi Hyukjae Woobin hanyalah teman baiknya. Tidak lebih. Tapi setelah penolakan itu Woobin terus saja mendekatinya, menganggap penolakan itu tak pernah ada. Menunjukkan perasaannya terang-terangan di hadapan yang lain. Hyukjae merasa terganggu. Sangat terganggu. Hyukjae sudah bicara dengan Woobin tapi lelaki itu tak mau mengerti. Dia tak akan menyerah hingga Hyukjae membalas perasaannya. Membuat Hyukjae frustasi. Lelaki itu memang tidak pernah melakukan yang aneh-aneh atau hal ekstrim lainnya. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat Hyukjae risih. Dan sekarang lelaki itu datang kemari menyusulnya? Bagus sekali! Hyukjae memijit pelipisnya, melihat Woobin berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sungmin masih disampingnya.

"Hyuk-"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" sela Hyukjae cepat sebelum Woobin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hyukjae lelah jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Dia harus bertindak tegas sekarang. Woobin melangkah mendekat.

"Untuk menemuimu. Kau basah kuyup Hyuk, ayo keringkan tubuhmu dulu." Hyukjae menepis tangan Woobin yang ingin menyentuh lengannya. Ia tatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan tegas.

"Woobin hentikan. Jangan seperti ini terus padaku. Aku tidak mencintaimu, mengertilah. Kebahagianmu bukan aku. Bebaskan hatimu. Jangan terus siksa dirimu, lepaskan aku." Woobin terdiam. Atmosfer di antara mereka mendadak terasa menegangkan dan kaku. Sungmin memperhatikkan mereka dalam diam. Jika Woobin macam-macam barulah ia maju. Woobin terlihat menghela nafas.

"Hyuk aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu. Aku-"

"Tapi aku tidak. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu seenaknya. Kau tau aku sangat lelah dengan semua sikapmu padaku selama ini. Aku mohon padamu Kin Woobin-ssi, lepaskan aku dari hatimu. Kau berhak bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, dan itu bukan aku. Bukan aku."

"Hyuk-"

"Dan aku mencintai oranglain saat ini." Bukan hanya Woobin, Sungmin juga terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae. Setau mereka Hyukjae tidak sedang masa pendekatan dengan orang lain akhir-akhir ini. Hyukjae selalu sibuk bekerja.

"Jangan berbohong Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintainya. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain dan juga sangat perhatian padaku." Bayangan wajah Donghae melintas di benak Hyukjae. Kilasan saat-saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun terhitung singkat tapi semuanya berharga. Hyukjae sadar ia juga menyukai Donghae. Saat mereka berciuman di dalam laut, saat Donghae merengkuhnya. Saat Donghae membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya. Hyukjae jatuh cinta padanya. Hyukjae jatuh untuknya.

Woobin tak berkata apa-apa. Ia memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan ia mundur dan berbalik pergi. Hyukjae yakin Woobin takkan menyerah semudah ini, tapi setidaknya Woobin tahu Hyukjae mencintai lelaki lain. Itu akan membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh. Hyukjae harap Woobin akan meninggalkannya dan membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain.

"Ayo masuk, Ming. Aku kedinginan." Hyukjae mengusap-usap lengan dan bergegas masuk. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Terutama dengan siapa Hyukjae jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka mata. Hari sudah sangat malam. Hyukjae baru saja ingin terlelap begitu mendengar suara. Seperti… nyanyian. Hanya samar-samar. Ia memutuskan bangun karena penasaran. Melangkah mengikuti suara. Hyukjae membuka jendela. Semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian cokelat madunya pelan. Gelap. Di bawah sana hanya kegelapan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Laut tampak tenang. Suara itu semakin terdengar, Hyukjae menajamkan penglihatan. Iris hitamnya melebar melihat siapa yang ada di atas batu karang jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Donghae? Benarkah itu Donghae? Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang berani berendam di laut di tengah malam seperti ini kecuali dia. Donghae juga menatapnya, entah kenapa Hyukjae tahu Donghae tersenyum padanya. Ia balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Selama beberapa menit berpandangan membuat hatinya menghangat. Donghae ingin mengucapkan selamat malamkah?

"Selamat malam, Donghae," bisiknya pelan. Rasa kantuk menyerang, Hyukjae menguap. Donghae sepertinya tahu. Dia mengibaskan ekornya pelan dan langsung kembali ke dasar laut.

Tidurlah, sayang.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar bisikan halus di telinganya. Tanpa membuang waktu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Donghae. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih sebelum jatuh tertidur. Berharap Donghae hadir di mimpinya. Hyukjae tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Hari yang Donghae janjikan untuk mengajaknya ke istana tempat tinggal Donghae dan sebangsanya. Semoga semua berjalan lancar.

.

To Be Continued

.

Maaf jika ini semakin aneh.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview. #ketjupkalian

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Di harap tidak mereview dengan satu kalimat. Hargailah usaha saya.

Review?


	4. I'm Not A Monster

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Tapi saya sarankan dengar ost Barbie aja haha… karena saya nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Barbie. Terutama sewaktu scene di laut saya dengar lagu Constan as the star above ost Barbie Rapunzel :v

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ (karena banyak adegan kisseu)

.

.

.

Langit begitu gelap. Angin menderu-deru bersama gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga. Kilat menyambar-nyambar diiringi gelombang pasang yang membumbung tinggi. Puluhan Mermaid maupun Merman memenuhi lautan. Tatapannya tajam dengan gigi runcing yang diperlihatkan. Mendesis pada sekumpulan manusia di tepi laut. Tak jauh berbeda dengan para duyung, sekumpulan manusia itu juga menatap tajam dengan raut wajah jijik dan merendahkan. Di tengah-tengah mereka sepasang manusia dan Merman tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tangan mereka terjalin erat. Tak mau melepas satu-sama lain apapun yang terjadi.

"Bawa makhluk menjijikkan itu dari hadapan kami! Makhluk terkutuk seperti kalian tak pantas bersanding dengan manusia sempurna seperti kami!" nada mencemooh keluar dari salah satu manusia angkuh di barisan terdepan. Menunjuk Merman di hadapannya dengan teriakan penuh hujatan. Para mermaid dan merman mendesis berbahaya. Amarah tampak jelas dalam mata mereka yang berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu ingin membunuh. Tak terima bangsa mereka direndahkan sedemikian rupa.

"Kalian lebih hina dari kami! Bangsa kalian rela melakukan segala cara demi tujuan terkutuk kalian. Tak peduli jika untuk itu kalian harus membunuh keluarga sendiri. Bangsa kalian terlalu angkuh dengan segala kekurangan kalian! Kalian lebih rendah daripada hewan!" merasa marah karena mendapat balasan penghinaan, manusia itu menjadi kalap. Ia menghunuskan pisau pada Merman yang berada dalam jarak terdekat.

"Kalian Monster, kalianlah yang terkutuk! Musnahlah kalian!"

"Shaa… kalian yang terkutuk!"

"Hentikan!" perang yang akan dimulai dari kedua belah pihak terhenti sejenak. Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari manusia yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kekasih hatinya yang sama mengenaskan.

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu?" airmata menggenang, mengelus tangan kekasihnya. Menggenggam erat dirinya. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Yang diinginkkannya hanyalah bersama sebelah jiwanya. Itu saja.

"Hyukjae, dia mahkluk terkutuk! Kau tak pantas mencintainya! Tinggalkan dia!" salah satu manusia bergender laki-laki menarik tangan Hyukjae, berusaha menjauhkannya dari makhluk yang dilabelkan terkutuk. Hyukjae-gadis yang tergeletak tadi- memberontak. Mengeratkan pegangannya yang dibalas pasangannya. Menahannya agar tak menjauh dari sisinya.

"Donghae lepaskan dia! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan manusia angkuh seperti mereka!" Donghae tidak mendengar. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap erat Hyukjae. Melindunginya.

"Manusia tak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan monster. Dunia kalian berbeda. Sebesar apapun cinta kalian tak akan bisa melawan takdir Tuhan!"

Hyukjae berteriak saat ditarik paksa menjauhi Donghae. Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga sekedar untuk melawan. Tangannya bersusah payah terjulur berusaha meraih Donghae. Donghae juga memberontak, melepaskan tangan-tangan yang menariknya menjauh dari Hyukjaenya.

"Donghae… Donghae…"

"Hyukjae…"

"Kalian tak akan pernah bisa bersatu!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak. Ketakutan tergambar jelas dari manik hitamnya.

Tadi itu apa? Mimpikah? Tapi kenapa bunga tidurnya terasa begitu nyata. Seakan-akan memang Hyukjae rasakan sendiri. Seakan-akan Hyukjae berada di sana. Genggaman tangan Donghae pun masih bisa ia rasakan. Hyukjae melihat telapak tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Ia menutup mata ,mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Gadis manis itu bersandar di dinding kamar. Memperhatikkan sekitar. Cahaya matahari tampak menyusup masuk dari cela ventilasi, hembusan angin laut membuat gorden bergoyang pelan. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, ruangannya tampak sepi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST.

"Tenang, Hyukjae. Tadi itu hanya mimpi." Hyukjae kembali menarik nafas. Mengusap keringat di keningnya. Tangannya terjulur ke atas meja, mengambil segelas air yang selalu tersedia. Menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Merasakan dinginnya air di tenggorokkan membuat Hyukjae lebih tenang.

"Hyukie, kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap." ketukan pintu diiringi suara Sungmin dari luar pintu memecah keheningan. Hyukjae mengangguk dan berseru.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan turun, Minnie."

"Baiklah." Derap kaki Sungmin menjauh, Hyukjae bangkit untuk merapihkan tempat tidur. Begitu selesai tubuh yang masih lelahnya ia bawa menuju jendela. Menarik gordennya. Di bawah sana belum dipenuhi wisatawan. Baru beberapa saja yang sudah berkeliaran entah melakukan aktivitas apa. Onyx Hyukjae secara otomatis mengarah ke batu karang tempatnya bertemu Donghae dengan jantung berdebar. Entah kenapa kekecewaan melanda saat tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Donghae tak ada. Tentu saja, Hyukjae. Ini masih pagi. Untuk apa Donghae menunjukkan diri sepagi ini. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sebelum berbalik ia menyempatkan diri melirik sekali lagi. Bersiap menelan kembali kekecewaan jika memang tak ada Donghae. Iris hitam Hyukjae membulat otomatis melihat siluet seseorang di bawah sana. Menampakkan diri di dekat batu karang. Itu… Donghae. Donghae mengibaskan ekornya pelan dan lagi-lagi entah kenapa Hyukjae tahu Donghae tersenyum padanya. Hyukjae balas tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Selamat pagi, sayang.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu mendengar bisikan halus di telinganya. Suara Donghae. Ia mengusap pipi yang memerah, kembali melihat Donghae yang masih menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hae."

"Hyukie, apa kau masih lama?" teriakan Sungmin terdengar, Hyukjae menoleh dan balas berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi." Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekali lagi dan melambai singkat sebelum berlalu dari jendela. Membersihkan diri dan segera turun untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Saat ini hal pertama yang ingin Hyukjae lakukan adalah menjauh dari Woobin. Tapi takdir sepertinya berkata lain. Saat menuruni tangga, Hyukjae melihatnya. Melihat Woobin duduk tenang di meja makan. Tampak tak terganggu oleh tatapan risih yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. Hyukjae tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Woobin. Kenapa lelaki ini tak menyerah juga? Ia mengambil nafas sebelum kembali melangkah. Mengabaikan Woobin yang menatapnya.

"Pagi Hyukie."

"Pagi Minnie." Hyukjae bersyukur jarak tempat duduknya berada jauh dari posisi Woobin. Di sebelahnya ada Sungmin dan Siwon sedangkan di depannya ada Chansung dan Woobin yang berjarak agak jauh. Ya setidaknya lelaki ini tahu diri.

"Hyukjae noona, kau ingin berselancar hari ini?" Chansung bertanya. Tangannya menyendokkan nasi ke piring Hyukjae. Siwon juga menyendokkannya lauk, menaruhnya di piring. Sungmin menuang air, meletakkan gelas di samping piring Hyukjae. Baiklah, sekarang Hyukjae jadi merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang makanannya disiapkan oleh orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya tidak, Chansung. Aku ada kegiatan lain, maaf."

"Apa dengan lelaki yang kau cintai itu?" semua mata tertuju pada Hyukjae begitu Woobin selesai bicara. Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati. Lelaki ini… tak bisakah dia diam?

"Benarkah itu, Noona?"

"Hyukjae, apa maksudnya?"

"Hyukie, kau serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin?" serentetan pertanyaan membombardirnya sekaligus. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keberadaan Donghae harus dirahasiakannya. Hyukjae tidak mau Donghae terluka. Onyxnya melirik sekitar dengan gelisah, mencari alasan terbaik.

"Bukankah itu bukan urusan kalian? Tolong jangan campuri urusan pribadiku." Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan permohonan pada teman-temannya. Berharap teman-temannya mengerti. Hyukjae menghabiskan makanan secepat yang ia bisa. Meneguk airnya hingga habis, kemudian berdiri.

"Aku selesai." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hyukjae melangkah keluar setelah mengambil jaket di lengan sofa ruang tamu. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari semuanya.

"Aku harus tahu dengan siapa Hyukjae jatuh cinta." Woobin ikut berdiri mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah tak terlihat. Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut mengejar. Mencegah jika suatu hal buruk terjadi. Siwon dan Chansung saling berpandangan kemudian mengikuti yang lainnya. Mereka juga ingin tahu mau ke mana Hyukjae sekarang.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Sedari tadi teman-temannya selalu mengganggu. Begitupun dengan Woobin yang terang-terangan mengikutinya. Hyukjae harus cari akal agar mereka berhenti mengikuti. Hari sudah semakin siang, Donghae pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Hyukjae tidak mau membuatnya kecewa.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kau tidak punya urusan mengetahui dengan siapa aku menjalin hubungan. Kau bukan orangtuaku! Bisakah kau berhenti? Semua ini menggangguku." Hyukjae berbalik dan berteriak marah pada Woobin. Sungmin, Siwon dan Changsung yang berada tak jauh dari Woobin sudah pasti mendengar. Seketika mereka merasa tidak enak hati. Yang dikatakan Hyukjae benar. Mereka tidak punya hak dalam urusan pribadi Hyukjae. Menyadari itu mereka melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan Hyukjae bersama Woobin yang tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku berhak tahu, Hyukjae."

"Kau tidak berhak tahu! Kau bukan orangtuaku, kau bukan saudaraku, kau juga bukan kekasihku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kumohon tinggalkan aku sekarang sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu, Kim Woobin-ssi." Woobin tidak menjawab, pandangannya tertuju penuh pada Hyukjae yang memerah menahan amarah. Hyukjae menghentakkan kaki dan berbalik pergi. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Matahari menjulang angkuh di langit. Memancarkan cahayanya yang begitu terik. Entah sudah berapa lama Hyukjae berputar-putar menghindari Woobin. Kakinya sudah lelah melangkah. Ingin sekali rasanya berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat yang sejuk. Tapi tidak bisa. Hyukjae harus segera menemui Donghae. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat yakin tak ada lagi yang mengikuti. Menuju batu karang tempat Donghae berada. Dengan nafas tersenggal Hyukjae bersusah payah menaiki batu karang tersebut. Terduduk saat berada di atasnya. Menghirup nafas, mengusir lelahnya bersama angin yang menerpa. Pandangannya mengedar mencari Donghae. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ombak laut yang terlihat.

"Donghae…" Hyukjae memanggil, matanya tetap mencari keberadaan Donghae yang masih tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Hae…" apa Hyukjae datang terlalu lama? Apa Donghae menunggunya terlalu lama tadi? Hyukjae tidak bermaksud membuatnya menunggu selama itu. Ini semua karena Woobin.

"Donghae, maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Iris hitam Hyukjae berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan kristal bening yang menggenang. Ia merasa bersalah pada Donghae.

"Hae…" Donghae muncul ke permukaan, menatap Hyukjae sendu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mengunci satu-sama lain dengan kuat. Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae begitu melihat Donghae akhirnya berada di hadapannya.

"Hae, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"… Kupikir kau meninggalkanku, Hyukjae. Kau tidak datang, padahal aku menunggumu lama sekali." Hyukjae tahu itu. Kalau diperkirakan mungkin Donghae sudah menunggunya selama 7 jam. Bukan waktu yang singkat. Tentu Donghae merasa kecewa. Hyukjae mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya. Menyuruh Donghae mendekat. Merman itu menuruti. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae. Matanya tertutup begitu merasakan belaian halus tangan Hyukjae di pipinya. Hyukjae mengelusnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Tadi ada beberapa kendala yang menghadangku. Kumohon maafkan aku." Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae yang berada di pipinya, menggeram pelan sebelum menciumi tangan halus Hyukjae.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyukjae. Jangan lari dariku," pinta Donghae dengan nada yang begitu memohon. Hyukjae tidak menjawab karena ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Besok liburan terakhirnya dan ia harus kembali ke Seoul. Hyukjae meraih pipi Donghae dan segera merunduk. Menciumnya lembut sebagai jawaban terbaik yang ia punya. Donghae terkejut untuk sesaat, menatap Hyukjae yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Donghae tersenyum. Naik ke atas karang, mengibaskan ekornya, merubahnya menjadi sepasang kaki yang kokoh. Tanpa aba-aba memeluk Hyukjae erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Hae…"

"Kenapa kau manis sekali, sayang? Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, atau aku akan semakin berpikiran buruk." Hyukjae mengangguk, menyamankan dirinya di dekapan hangat Donghae. Rasanya sangat menenangkan.

"Hae, kau jadi ingin membawaku ke tempatmu?" Hyukjae menengadah, melihat Donghae yang juga melihatnya.

"Kalau kau bersedia."

"Aku bersedia, tapi… kau yakin kita amankan?" walau bagaimanapun Hyukjae tetap merasa waspada. Yang akan dikunjunginya bukan tempat biasa, tapi kerajaan para Mermaid dan Merman. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Hyukjae harus berhati-hati. Donghae terkekeh pelan, menjilat pipi Hyukjae dengan jilatan sensual. Gadis manis itu menjerit tertahan. Mengusap pipinya dan mendorong Donghae. Wajahnya sudah pasti memerah pekat saat ini.

"Ish, Hae!" Donghae tertawa. Hyukjae sangat menggemaskan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan khawatir. Kau aman bersamaku, sayang." Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencubit lengan Donghae gemas. Donghae memang nakal.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa bernafas dalam air? Tempatmu sangat jauh kan?" Donghae bersiap mencium Hyukjae lagi tapi gadis itu menghindar. Onyxnya menatap tajam Donghae yang dibalas senyum santai. Mau bagaimanapun Hyukjae, tetap saja dia terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Donghae menarik Hyukjae mendekat, hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa bernafas di dalam air, bahkan bicara."

"Mustahil."

"Aku Merman, Hyukjae. Aku mempunyai kekuatan." Donghae berbisik rendah di telinga gadisnya. Hyukjae menutup mata merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae menerpa telinga dan pipinya. Nafas Donghae terasa hangat.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa kau percaya padaku?" hazel dan onyx bertemu. Memaku satu sama lain selama beberapa saat . Hyukjae mengangguk, dia tak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya pada Donghae.

"Tutup matamu dan buka sedikit mulutmu." Hyukjae merasa ragu sebentar tapi tetap menurut. Donghae tidak akan macam-macam padanya, Hyukjae yakin itu.

Donghae menatap intens setiap inchi wajah cantik Hyukjae yang sudah menutup mata. Cantik. Hyukjae sangat cantik, begitu menggetarkan hati Donghae untuk pertamakalinya. Bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih bersinar bagaikan mutiara. Belum lagi bibir Hyukjae yang kini terbuka sedikit. Begitu menggairahkan. Donghae mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Mencium bibir Hyukjae dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mengelusnya perlahan saat merasakan tubuh gadisnya menegang karena terkejut. Menenangkannya.

Hyukjae masih menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan ciuman Donghae kali ini. Ia tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu masuk ke mulutnya. Terasa lembut tapi Hyukjae tak tahu apa itu. Ia membuka mata begitu Donghae melepas ciumannya. Menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tadi itu apa, Hae?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kuat bernafas di dalam air berapa lamapun." Hyukjae mengerutkan kening karena masih tak mengerti. Apa itu tadi? Kekuatan Donghae kah?

"Apa kau siap sekarang?" semilir angin laut berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka membuat helai cokelat madu panjang Hyukjae menari-nari. Hyukjae menampilkan senyum manis dan menjawab.

"Ya, aku siap." Donghae juga tersenyum. Dengan perlahan kembali memeluk pinggang ramping gadisnya posesif, mencium keningnya sebentar.

"Jangan lepaskan genggamanku."

"Ya." Donghae menarik Hyukjae dengan begitu lembut. Memeluknya erat dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke lautan. Di temani berbagai macam biota laut menuju kerajaan Donghae.

.

Woobin memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang meremas bagian dadanya. Sakit sekali. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat pujaan hati berciuman penuh kasih dengan lelaki lain. Woobin yang sempat kehilangan jejak Hyukjae terus mencarinya hingga ia melihat Hyukjae, di sana, di atas batu karang dan berciuman dengan seorang lelaki asing. Jadi benar yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Bahwa ia mencintai lelaki lain, bukan dirinya. Suara air yang terhempas membuatnya menoleh. Tak mendapati Hyukjae di manapun. Hyukjae pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki asing itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Hyukjae," gumamnya sebelum angkat kaki dari sana.

.

.

.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae. Tak membiarkannya lepas sedikitpun. Mereka sudah berenang ke laut dalam. Hyukjae menunjukkan raut wajah antusias saat melihat pemandangan yang belum diketahuinya. Beberapa spesies ikan yang belum dilihatnya dengan warna yang begitu cantik dan menarik berlalu lalang di sampingnya. Terumbu karang berjejer di dampingi anemone yang menari-nari. Hyukjae juga sempat melihat kerang yang menampilkan mutiaranya. Tampak berkilauan di tengah laut.

Awalnya Hyukjae terkejut saat bisa bernafas bahkan berbicara di dalam air. Donghae tidak bercanda mengenai kekuatan yang dikatakannya tadi. Mungkin sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat Donghae menciumnya yang membuatnya bisa bernafas di dalam air. Hyukjae tidak mau tahu itu apa, yang jelas Hyukjae sangat senang sekarang.

Mereka terus berenang ke kedalaman laut. Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan merapatkan diri pada Donghae saat laut semakin gelap. Beberapa biota laut yang terlihat menakutkan mulai tampak terlihat. Hyukjae menjerit melihat hiu putih berada tak jauh di depannya. Hyukjae takut sekarang. Laut dalam memang menyeramkan seperti yang ia dengar. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae. Mendekap kepala Hyukjae di dadanya. Tak membiarkannya melihat hal mengerikan lagi. Karena Donghae tahu, semakin dalam laut, semakin banyak spesies hewan laut yang lebih mengerikan akan muncul.

"Tutup matamu, Hyukjae." Hyukjae menurut. Menutup matanya dan balas memeluk Donghae erat. Tak mau melihat hewan mengerikan lainnya.

.

Hyukjae tak tau berapa lama ia menutup mata. Ia mendengar Donghae berbisik.

"Kita hampir sampai, sayang." Hyukjae membuka matanya. Melihat ke depan. Laut masih terlihat gelap tapi tak jauh dari posisinya samar-samar terlihat cahaya terang di dalam sana. Mereka terus berenang hingga benar-benar sampai ke cahaya tersebut.

Hyukjae membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hyukjae berpikir kalau istana Donghae di luar imajinasinya, ini lebih memukau dari apa yang pernah dilihatnya di buku dongeng. Dua pasang pilar di muka istana berwarna kebiruan dengan bias hijau yang silau, istana yang seperti kastil bawah laut dengan pasir putih sebagai alas. Dua orang merman penjaga di depan gerbang yang hendak dibuka buatnya dan tangga keemasan berjumlah seratus sepuluh buah. Atapnya berwarna merah jambu, dengan warna koral lainnya, dan Hyukjae yakin mereka terbuat dari karang. Dindingnya kokoh sekali yang agak kasar sewaktu disentuhnya, juga pintu sebesar dua kali tubuh Donghae dari kayu. Istana ini sebesar gedung pemerintahan di Seoul, dan Hyukjae yakin luasnya melebihi lapangan sepak bola. Beberapa Mermaid berwajah elok berkeliaran di luar istana. Berceloteh dengan bahasa yang tak dimengertinya.

"Ini istanaku, Hyukjae." Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga. Tetap merengkuh pinggang gadisnya erat. Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terus terpaku dengan pemandangan luar biasa di depan mata. Hyukjae kembali memeluk Donghae begitu biota laut menyeramkan lagi-lagi muncul. Hewan seperti paus tapi berperawakan seperti ular karena panjang tubuhnya dapat mencapai 50-85 kaki dan juga meliuk-liuk lewat di sampingnya. Walaupun tak benar-benar berjarak dekat. Hyukjae bisa melihat makhluk itu menunduk pelan pada Donghae sebelum kembali berlalu.

"Jangan takut, sayang. Mereka tidak akan mencelakaimu. Mereka tunduk pada kerajaanku." Hyukjae terkejut, ia menatap Donghae tak percaya. Tunduk? Makhluk mengerikan seperti tadi? Tak berselang lama hewan menakutkan kembali muncul. Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae karena takut. Donghae tertawa. Hewan laut itu berukuran raksasa yang mencapai 10 meter. Bahkan tiap giginya berukuran 30cm dan lagi-lagi makhluk mengerikan itu menundukkan kepala pada Donghae dan kaumnya sebelum pergi.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Mereka hanya sesekali melewati jalan ini. Mereka bertugas menjaga istana ini, sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Nah, sekarang ayo masuk." Hyukjae menurut begitu Donghae menarik tangannya. Menuntunnya masuk ke dalam istana. Beberapa Mermaid dan Merman yang melihatnya tampak terkejut tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa karena ada Donghae bersamanya. Hyukjae kembali dibuat terkagum dengan pondasi dalam istana Donghae. Tampak begitu mewah dan mengagumkan. Sama seperti istana pada umumnya hanya saja keseluruhan istana ini terbuat dari benda-benda laut. Seperti coral, batu karang, dan lain sebagainya yang membuat istana ini jauh lebih menakjubkan dari istana termewahpun di daratan.

Hyukjae mengernyit tidak suka saat beberapa mermaid yang harus Hyukjae akui berparas cantik menghampiri Donghae begitu melihatnya. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan memilin-milin rambut panjangnya. Hyukjae tidak mengerti bahasanya. Para mermaid itu terus berceloteh dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Donghae. Menatap sinis begitu mengetahui keberadaannya di samping Donghae. Hyukjae tidak suka itu. Sangat tidak suka. Hyukjae baru tahu kalau mermaid sekalipun bisa genit juga terhadap lawan jenisnya. Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman Donghae kasar dan berlalu pergi tanpa kata. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa amarahnya naik begitu saja. Membuat hatinya panas. Ia benci melihat Donghae dengan wanita lain. Ia benci melihat para mermaid itu dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya terhadap Donghae. Ia tidak mau Donghae dekat-dekat dengan yang lainnya. Donghae hanya boleh dekat dengannya. Donghae hanya boleh menyentuhnya. Donghae miliknya! Hyukjae tersentak begitu menyadari apa yang dirasakannya. Dia cemburu. Hyukjae merasa cemburu. Dia benar-benar menyukai Donghae. Hyukjae mencintai Donghae.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya setelah merasa berenang cukup jauh. Ini di mana? Karena marah ia terus saja berenang menjauh dari Donghae, tak mempedulikan Donghae yang memanggilnya. Tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ada salah satu Merman yang berjaga di dekat pilar. Hyukjae hendak bertanya tapi terpaksa menelan ucapannya begitu Merman itu berbalik melihatnya dan dalam sekejap memunculkan gigi runcingnya dan mendesis padanya. Tampak mengerikan. Hyukjae menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya begitu Merman itu bersiap menerkamnya. Tak merasakan rasa sakit Hyukjae membuka mata merasakan dekapan erat di tubuh. Itu Donghae. Donghae mendesis berbahaya dan berbicara pada Merman itu dengan raut wajah dingin yang pertamakali Hyukjae lihat. Merman itu tampak ketakutan dan segera pergi dalam sekian detik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga, Hyukjae jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan lari dariku." Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae dan mengendusi wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Hyukjae tidak menjawab karena masih takut dengan merman tadi.

"Sayang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku jamin itu. Seperti yang kubilang, beberapa dari kami masih ada yang membenci manusia. Jadi jangan lepaskan genggamanku lagi, kau mengerti?" Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk dan memeluk Donghae erat.

"Tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, sayang? Kau membuatku khawatir." Wajah Hyukjae merona. Haruskah ia jujur pada Donghae? Mengatakan kalau Hyukjae cemburu?

"Aku… aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan… mermaid-mermaid itu. Aku benci, Hae." Butuh beberapa detik untuk Donghae mencernanya. Donghae terdiam sebentar untuk kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae bridal style, membuat Hyukjae menjerit.

"Hae, turunkan aku!" Donghae menggeleng. Seringai seksi terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau cemburu, sayang? Itu berarti kau menyukaiku." Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae karena malu. Dengan tersipu ia menjawab.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, Hae. Sangat menyukaimu." Donghae mencium keningnya lagi dan membalas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Sangat mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu." Hyukjae mengalungkan tangan di leher Donghae dan keduanyapun berpangutan penuh kasih.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae dibuat terpukau oleh keindahan kerajaan Donghae. Di depannya kini terpampang taman laut di dalam istana. Bangunannya sama seperti taman pada umumnya hanya saja semua terbuat dari hasil laut. Kumpulan Alga berbagai macam warna menyatu bagaikan sekumpulan bunga yang bermekaran. Terumbu karang menghiasi di setiap sudut taman ini. Patung relief berbentuk Mermaid terpajang dalam pilar-pilar di depan pintu masuk. Di tengah taman laut ada bebatuan yang bisa dipakai duduk. Dan yang paling Hyukjae senangi adalah ayunan yang tersedia. Donghae menuntun Hyukjae ke ayunan itu dan mendudukannya di sana. Jemari Hyukjae menggenggam pegangan ayunan yang terbuat dari tanaman merambat. Gummy smilenya terlihat begitu Donghae mendorong ayunannya. Hyukjae tertawa senang dikelilingi ikan-ikan kecil di sekitarnya. Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat gadisnya tertawa bahagia. Donghae senang jika Hyukjae senang. Hyukjae sudah seperti separuh jiwanya yang jika hilang terasa hampa dan jika ada bersamanya semua terasa lengkap. Donghae tidak menyangka akan jatuh sedalam ini pada seorang manusia. Jatuh terlalu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae." Donghae berbisik rendah di telinga Hyukjae. Mendekapnya dari belakang. Berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri gugup. Setelah berjalan-jalan dari taman mengunjungi beberapa tempat tak kalah indah lainnya, sekarang Hyukjae berada di pusat istana. Lebih tepatnya di ruang kerajaan. Di tempat penguasa kerajaan ini. Di depan ibu Donghae yang menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah. Donghae membawanya menemui ibunya dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang berbicara pada ibunya dengan bahasa duyung. Hyukjae baru tahu kalau Donghae pangeran di kerajaan ini. Sungguh, Hyukjae baru tahu dan begitu terkejut. Pantas saja semua mermaid dan merman tunduk padanya begitupun hewan laut mengerikan tadi. Tingkah laku mermaid tadipun menjadi sedikit wajar sekarang.

Hyukjae semakin canggung saat ibu Donghae menghampirinya. Parasnya masih terlihat cantik walau gurat keibuan tak lepas dari wajahnya. Warna siripnya sama seperti Donghae, hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap. Tangan lentiknya mengangkat dagu Hyukjae yang tertunduk. Melihatnya secara mendalam. Hyukjae berusaha menekan kegugupannya dan tersenyum sopan. Ada Donghae bersamanya. Donghae pasti menjaganya.

"Kau cantik. Pantas saja anakku tergila-gila padamu." Hyukjae terkejut. Barusan ibu Donghae berbicara menggunakan bahasanya?

"Donghae benar. Kau mempunyai aura yang hangat tak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Kau mengagumkan, Hyukjae." Apa ibu Donghae baru saja memujinya? Hyukjae tak salah dengar kan?

"Terimakasih," jawab Hyukjae tersipu. Ibu Donghae tersenyum, menarik tangannya mendekat. Mengambil kerang berukuran medium dan membukanya di hadapan Hyukjae. Mutiara. Di dalam kerang itu terdapat mutiara yang memantulkan sinarnya yang begitu indah. Mutiara itu terjalin dan membentuk seperti kalung. Ibu Donghae mengambilnya dan tanpa ragu memasangkannya di leher jenjang Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut dan ingin melepasnya tapi tertahan oleh tangan ibu Donghae.

"Jangan dilepas, nak. Itu untukmu. Anggap saja hadiah dariku, kau semakin cantik saat memakainya."

"Te-terimakasih. Tapi… apa ini tidak berlebihan? Saya ke sini hanya menemani Donghae saja." Ibu Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengelus wajah Hyukjae.

"Tidak, nak. Itu hadiah yang pantas untukmu. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menerima keadaan Donghae yang seperti ini dan tidak mengutuknya seperti manusia pada umumnya." Hyukjae menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu. Lagipula kalian bukan makhluk terkutuk. Semua sudah digariskan Tuhan." Ibu Donghae tersenyum hangat. Mendekap Hyukjae erat.

"Kau sangat baik hati. Donghae beruntung bertemu denganmu." Donghae yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum. Mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum langit menjadi gelap. Donghae cepat antarkan Hyukjae. Kapan-kapan datanglah lagi kemari, Hyukjae" Donghae mengangguk. Mengamit tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada ibunya. Hyukjae merasa terhormat mendapat kesempatan bertemu ibu Donghae. Ternyata tak semua Mermaid itu jahat. Sebagian dari mereka mempunyai perasaan layaknya manusia biasa. Yang bisa terluka jika disakiti. Yang bisa marah jika dihina, dan mempunyai kasih sayang dalam hati.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berenang kembali ke permukaan. Tangan mereka terjalin erat dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, Hyukjae? Mutiara itu adalah mutiara turun-temurun bangsaku yang tidak dapat diberikan kesembarang orang." Hyukjae berhenti dan menatap Donghae dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mutiara ini diberikan padaku?"

"Karena kau spesial, Hyukjae. Kau pantas menyandang mutiara itu." Donghae kembali menarik Hyukjae, melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya berjarak sedikit lagi. Mengabaikan wajah penuh tanya Hyukjae.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di permukaan. Donghae membantu Hyukjae naik ke batu karang dan menyusulnya. Mengusap wajah gadisnya yang sangat basah. Dari atas hingga bawah. Wajahnya juga tampak lelah. Tentu saja, berenang ke kedalaman laut yang sangat jauh pasti menguras tenaga. Walau sudah diberi kekuatan oleh Donghae tetap saja tenaga manusianya juga ikut terkuras. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Menghangatkan Hyukjae yang kedinginan. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Kepakan sayap burung-burung yang melintasi langit terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Udara juga semakin dingin menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir mendapati Hyukjaenya tak bicara apapun hanya terus memeluknya erat, mencari kehangatan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kedinginan."

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini."

"Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, Hae. Kau tak salah apapun. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih mendapat kesempatan mengunjungi istanamu yang sangat indah." Donghae terkekeh. Mengeratkan dekapannnya.

"Kau bisa berkunjung lagi kapanpun kau inginkan. Hanya katakan padaku dan aku akan membawamu, tuan putri." Hyukjae menepuk dada Donghae pelan. Donghae merunduk, perlahan meraih bibir manis Hyukjae dan melumatnya penuh kasih. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar teruntuk Hyukjae seorang. Hyukjae membalasnya. Membalasnya penuh kasih. Walau pertemuan dan kebersamaan mereka terbilang singkat tapi mereka yakin dengan perasaan yang tumbuh di hati bukan sekedar rasa suka sementara belaka. Bukan hanya ketertarikan semata. Tapi cinta yang sebenarnya cinta. Donghae semakin dalam menciumnya dan Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. Merasa begitu lemas.

Donghae tertawa pelan setelah melepas ciumannya. Hyukjae tertidur di pundaknya. Tampak begitu pulas. Donghae memahaminya. Gadisnya pasti merasa sangat lelah. Donghae berdiri dan mengangkat Hyukjae bridal style. Mengantarnya pulang. Di sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata terarah padanya. Mengamatinya dan Hyukjae dengan wajah penasaran, tersipu, dan berbagai raut wajah lainnya. Donghae mengabaikan semua itu. Hanya terus melangkah,mengeratkan dekapannya saat Hyukjae bergerak pelan mencari kenyamanan. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin memulangkan Hyukjae. Donghae ingin sekali membawa Hyukjae ke istananya dan tak melepaskannya lagi. Tapi ia sadar dunia mereka berbeda. Hyukjae tak dapat hidup di air, dan Donghae tak bisa bertahan hidup di darat. Mereka bertolak belakang tapi saling membutuhkan. Asalkan Hyukjae tak meninggalkannya, Donghae rela selalu muncul ke permukaan untuk menemui Hyukjaenya.

"Hyukie, astaga." Sungmin berlari saat melihat Hyukjae dalam gendongan pria asing tampak tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hyukie, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sungmin, ada apa?" Siwon, Chansung dan tak ketinggalan Woobin menghampiri karena mendengar suara keras Sungmin. Mereka berempat serempak menatap Donghae yang berekspresi datar. Tapi walau seperti itu, Sungmin bersumpah wajah Donghae sangatlah tampan seperti dewa-dewa Yunani.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Woobin melangkah maju, bersiap mengambil Hyukjae. Donghae mundur selangkah dan menggeram rendah padanya. Tak membiarkan Hyukjae tersentuh lelaki lain. Woobin mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya, begitupun yang lainnya.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" Donghae memperingatkan dengan nada mengancam yang berbahaya.

"Jadi kau orang yang dicintai, Hyukie? Astaga tak kusangka Hyukjae mempunyai kekasih setampan ini." Sungmin mendekat, memperhatikkan wajah Donghae dengan teliti, membuat Donghae tidak nyaman.

"Kau kekasih Hyukjae?" Siwon bertanya. Ada nada tidak suka terselip di dalamnya. Chansung juga melihatnya tidak suka. Bagaimanapun mereka menyukai Hyukjae juga. Donghae tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada Hyukjae yang kembali menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Di mana kamarnya?"

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke dalam." Woobin kembali ingin meraih Hyukjae tapi terhalang oleh Donghae.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi menegangkan mendekati menakutkan. Tatapan penuh kebencian dilayangkan masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sungmin mengambil tindakan.

"Kamarnya di dalam, masuklah. Ayo ikuti aku."

"Sungmin!"

"Apa? Dia kekasih Hyukjae. Dia lebih berhak atas Hyukjae, Woobin." Sungmin mengabaikan Woobin dan terus melangkah diikuti Donghae di belakangnya dalam diam. Mereka naik ke lantai dua dan sampai di pintu kamar bagian selatan tempat Hyukjae tidur. Sungmin membukanya dan Donghae segera masuk. Membaringkan gadisnya dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidur berseprai satin berwarna biru laut.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lama. Kemudian mengelus pipinya sayang. Sungmin yang menyaksikannya secara langsung di depan mata, merona. Tersipu malu. Hyukjae sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Donghae yang tampak benar-benar mencintainya. Sahabatnya sudah dewasa ternyata. Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Tolong gantikan pakaiannya." Sungmin mengangguk. Donghae mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlalu. Langkah kakinya terhenti sebentar, berbalik pada Sungmin.

"Tolong jaga dia." Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu." Donghae balas tersenyum dan segera pergi. Sungmin terus menatap punggungnya hingga tak terlihat.

"Wow Hyukjae, kekasihmu luar biasa sekali. Aku yakin Woobin tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan mulai menggantikkan pakaian Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Woobin mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Ingin mengetahui di mana tempat tinggalnya. Ia berjalan hati-hati berusaha tak terlihat. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tahu. Sedari tadi Donghae hanya berputar-putar. Membuat kesabaran Woobin habis. Woobin berbalik pergi, Donghae menyeringai. Begitu tak merasakan kehadiran Woobin lagi ia mempercepat langkahnya ke batu karang tempatnya bertemu Hyukjae dan segera melompat ke lautan.

.

Woobin melempar kaleng minumannya. Ia mengumpat kesal. Bayangan saat lelaki lain merengkuh dan mencium Hyukjae tergambar jelas di ingatannya. Mengganggunya. Dia harus menjauhkan lelaki itu dari Hyukjaenya. Hyukjae harus menjadi miliknya. Harus! Woobin ingin berbalik saat melihat siluet ekor ikan berukuran sedang berwarna biru terlihat ke permukaan. Walau hanya sekilas, Woobin yakin tak salah lihat. Apa itu? Tak mungkin ada ikan sebesar itu. Insting berburu Woobin meluap keluar. Ia akan mencari tahu. Ia pasti mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Pasti!

.

To Be Continued

Nah loh udah mulai keliatan konfliknya. Saya kasih bocoran, konflik utamanya ada di Woobin :v

Maaf bagi yang mengidolakan Woobin karna di ff saya dia saya nistakan. :v #bow habis bosen antagonisnya pake member SJ. Sesekali mau yang beda gitu.

Sepertinya ff ini kurang laku ya? Makin ke sini makin sedikit yang mereview. Apa ini semakin jelek? Maaffff…. Silahkan memberikan kritik dan saran agar saya bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia mereview, kalian penyemangat saya. :* #ciumsatusatu

Okeh, saya Cuma mau bilang, saya akan hiatus entah sampai kapan. Bisa cepat, bisa lama. Doakan saja. Tapi saya usahakan tetap melanjutkan ff saya kok.

Silahkan berikan pendapat di kotak review~

Dan tak bosan-bosannya saya ingatkan agar tak mereview dengan satu kalimat. Hargailah usaha author. Saya ngetik ini begadang loh, serius #apasih

Terimakasih~

Jangan lupa review ya~


	5. Long kiss good bye

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini.

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Merman Hae! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You know who :v

.

.

.

 _When our hand is separating_

 _Will one day you forget?_

 _About me?_

 _I want to tell you_

 _But I can't find the right words_

 _Maybe its good for me if I lie_

 _But I can't say "don't go"_

 _(Halcali-long kiss good bye)_

.

"Manusia diciptakan untuk berpasangan dengan sesama manusia lainnya. Manusia tak bisa bersatu dengan makhluk lainnya. Itu sudah kodrat Tuhan. Kau tak bisa melawannya." Hyukjae terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong mendengar petuah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Sekuat apapun kau mencoba segala cara, kau tak akan pernah berhasil."

"Kenapa harus melanggar aturan jika kau bisa bahagia dengan aturan yang berlaku dalam hidup ini?" Hyukjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jika sang ayah sudah berbicara Hyukjae tidak bisa melawan.

"Manusia dipasangkan untuk manusia lainnya, Hyukjae."

.

.

Hyukjae membuka kelopak matanya. Hanya cahaya remang-remang berasal dari luar jendela yang dapat dilihat. Melirik meja di samping tempat tidur ia menghela nafas saat mengetahui ini masih sangat pagi. Pukul 04.05 KST. Ia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, pandangannya menerawang mengingat mimpinya barusan. Mimpi berisi penegasan bahwa ia tidak bisa bersatu dengan Donghae. Sampai kapanpun!

Sedari awal Hyukjae sudah tahu akan seperti apa akhir kisahnya, tapi cinta yang tertanam dalam hatinya untuk Donghae membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah berkali lipat. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia hanya menyukai bukan mencintai. Ia bisa pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan tenang, tapi kenyataannya adalah ia mencintai Donghae. Dalam heningnya pagi dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang airmata Hyukjae mengalir. Merefleksikan kesedihan hatinya.

"Eomma, aku harus apa?" bisiknya lirih sarat kesakitan. Tangan halusnya bergerak mengambil I phonenya dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung menghubungi ibunya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga ibunya mengangkat telepon dengan suara yang terdengar segar. Apa ibunya tidak tidur?

"Hyukie Sayang, ada apa pagi buta seperti ini menelpon? Apa ada masalah?" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar suara ibunya yang menenangkan. Mengatur nafas agar suaranya tak terdengar parau.

"Tidak eomma, tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya rindu eomma."

"Aigo, eomma kira ada apa. Eomma juga sangat merindukan putri kecil eomma. Kapan kau pulang sayang?"

"… besok aku akan pulang."

"Apa liburanmu menyenangkan? Kapan-kapan kita bisa berlibur ke sana bersama-sama."

"Ya, jika takdir menentukan," jawab Hyukjae ragu-ragu. Ya jika Tuhan mengijinkan mereka.

"Sayang ada apa?"

"…Eomma… apa.. apa salah jika aku menyukai sesuatu yang sangat berbeda? Apa aku berdosa mencintai hal yang sangat kontras dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Hyukjae sedih, ada getar dalam suaranya. Seulbi tidak langsung menjawab. Dia diam beberapa saat sebelum berbicara. Dia sadar ada suatu hal yang membebani anaknya.

"Selama itu membuatmu bahagia, selama kau yakin itu adalah benar eomma rasa tidak salah. Tapi tentu saja, setiap manusia, setiap orangtua pasti menginginkan kehidupan yang layak dan berbahagia bagi anaknya. Jika apa yang kau sukai akan merugikanmu eomma pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Eomma tidak akan memaksakan kehendak padamu. Eomma hanya akan berbagi pikiran dan memberimu nasehat. Kau sudah dewasa. Kau berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu, nak." Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya memburam karena airmata. Ini yang sangat ia takutkan. Dia takut membuat orangtuanya kecewa. Hyukjae tak mau membuat orangtua yang disayanginya bersedih.

"Hyukie sayang?" Hyukjae menghapus airmatanya dan buru-buru menjawab.

"Ya eomma? Eomma sudah dulu ya, kurasa aku masih mengantuk."

"Baiklah, jangan tidur lama-lama putri kecilku."

"Ish eomma. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu."

"Ya." Hyukjae memutus sambungan telepon. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal. Menghela nafas sebelum beranjak untuk mandi air hangat. Dia tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Hyukjae mengambil jaket dan langsung ke luar kamar. Menengok kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang terbangun dan mengikutinya. Terutama Woobin. Berjalan sehati-hati mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hyukjae menghela nafas begitu sampai di luar. Udara terasa sangat dingin walau sudah memakai jaket. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju batu karang kesayangannya. Begitu sampai Hyukjae duduk dan memperhatikkan bintang-bintang yang terlihat berkilauan. Bibirnya terbuka, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan. Hyukjae membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Tak menyadari saat Donghae muncul ke permukaan. Menyunggingkan senyum hangat padanya. Pelan-pelan dia berenang menghampiri gadisnya hingga berada di depannya. Suara merdu Hyukjae memberikan kehangatan di dadanya.

"Suaramu indah, sayang." Hyukjae terkejut mendengar suara itu. Hampir saja ia terjatuh. Iris hitamnya menemukan Donghae di bawah sana. Tersenyum hangat.

"Hae… sejak kapan kau di situ?" tangannya terulur, meminta mermaid itu naik ke daratan. Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Menciumnya dan segera naik ke batu karang bersama Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti mermaid saja. Duduk di batu karang sambil bernyanyi. Sayangnya kau tidak berekor." Hyukjae mencubit lengan Donghae.

"Kau ini."

"Kenapa pagi buta seperti ini sudah ke sini? Merindukanku?" goda Donghae berseringai. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

"Tidak seperti itu! Aku… aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke pangkuannya. Merebahkan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya.

"Ini masih sangat pagi. Jangan memikirkan yang berat dulu, tidurlah lagi." Hyukjae tak menolak kehangatn yang menyelubunginya. Donghae mencium kepalanya, mengusap punggungnya lembut dan bersenandung di telinganya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga Hyukjae tertidur di pelukan Donghae.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya karena sinar matahari mengusiknya. Belum lagi sapuan bibir yang menelusuri wajahnya. Perlahan irisnya terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah telaga cokelat yang memandangnya hangat. Matahari sudah menaiki singgah sananya. Mungkin belum lama karena udara masih cukup dingin walau perlahan-lahan menghangat. Entah berapa lama Hyukjae tertidur, pelukan Donghae sangat nyaman.

"Hae…" panggilnya pelan. Suaranya serak khas bangun tidur. Donghae tersenyum. Membelai rambut Hyukjae dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Donghae terkekeh pelan saat melihat Hyukjae menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya seperti kucing. Menggemaskan. Donghae yang tidak tahan dengan keimutan Hyukjae langsung menggigit hidungnya. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae meresponnya dengan jeritan karena terkejut.

"Kau ini senang sekali mengejutkanku," omel Hyukjae. Tangannya memukul bahu Donghae jengkel. Donghae tertawa, memeluk kekasihnya erat, menggoyangkannya kanan-kiri. Mau tak mau Hyukjae juga tertawa senang. Tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama. Senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan Donghae sekarang membuatnya resah. Apa senyum itu akan menghilang jika Hyukjae pergi darinya? Apa Donghae masih bisa tersenyum jika Hyukjae meninggalkannya? Hyukjae tidak yakin. Donghae mengernyit mendapati gadisnya melamun dengan wajah sedih. Merasa tidak suka Donghae mengangkat dagunya hingga iris mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa?" bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sulit sekali mengutarakannya. Hyukjae takut Donghae terluka. Hyukjae juga tidak mau Donghae celaka karenanya suatu saat nanti bila oranglain mengetahui sosok sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Donghae terbunuh. Sungguh Hyukjae tak mau itu terjadi. Belum lagi sekarang teman-temannya terutama Woobin sudah melihat Donghae. Mereka pasti menyelidiki siapa Donghae. Secepatnya Hyukjae harus membuat keputusan.

"Hae…"

"Hmm?"

"Jika… jika keberadaanku mengancam nyawamu suatu saat nanti apa kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" kerutan di dahi Donghae semakin dalam. Mencari apa yang salah pada diri gadisnya. Sinar matanya redup digantikan sorot kesedihan. Apa ini pertanda buruk? Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau akan pergi dariku?" Hyukjae tersentak, tidak menjawab. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti." Lelaki itu bangkit terlebih dahulu dan membantu Hyukjae berdiri. Merapihkan pakaian gadisnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Sebelum Hyukjae menjawab Donghae sudah melompat ke laut. Hyukjae tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan merman itu. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Donghae muncul ke permukaan. Mengibaskan ekornya menjadi kaki dan berdiri di depan Hyukjae. Dia tersenyum manis lalu memasangkan mahkota yang terbuat dari tanaman laut dengan mutiara berwarna biru di tengahnya di kepala Hyukjae. Sangat manis dan cantik. Hyukjae semakin terlihat menawan. Gadis itu menyentuh mahkotanya. Tampak takjub.

"Hae…"

"Itu untukmu. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti menjadi permaisuri di kerajaanku." Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung memeluk Donghae erat.

"Terimakasih Hae."

"Apapun untukmu, sayang. Jangan bersedih lagi." Hyukjae mengangguk. Dalam hati semakin gelisah. Haruskah dia mengatakan kepergiannya besok pada Donghae?

"Hei, kau mau jalan-jalan?" Hyukjae menengadah.

"Memang kau bisa bertahan di daratan?" Donghae tersenyum, mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas dan dibalas bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Kami tidak bisa hidup di darat tapi kami bisa bertahan tanpa air maksimal 3 hari. Tapi tentu saja itu sangat menyiksa. Sama seperti mencoba membunuhmu secara perlahan," jelasnya ringan. Hyukjae tidak suka nada bicara Donghae, seakan-akan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Nah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Donghae menarik tangan halus Hyukjae. Membawanya untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Woobin melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae dari kejauhan. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat bahagia melewatkan waktu bersama. Tangan Woobin terkepal menahan amarah. Ingin sekali rasanya memisahkan mereka dan membawa pergi Hyukjae bersamanya. Tapi tidak bisa.

Pagi tadi dia dan yang lainnya tak menemukan Hyukjae di manapun. Bersama perasaan cemasnya Woobin mencari Hyukjae ke segala arah. Sungmin yang berpapasan dengannya bilang mungkin Hyukjae sedang bersama kekasihnya jadi lebih baik biarkan saja. Woobin marah akan kenyataan tersebut. Dengan kepala berasap dia pergi mencari Hyukjae. Dan di sanalah ia. Menemukan Hyukjae bercengkrama manis dengan lelaki asing. Giginya bergemerutuk.

"Hyukjae, kau pasti menjadi milikku!" Woobin berbisik rendah penuh peringatan. Matanya berkilat tajam dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan berbagai rencana yang mulai ia susun untuk memisahkan Hyukjae dan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan lelaki itu!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae tertawa bahagia di pelukan Donghae. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sebaik-baiknya. Melakukan berbagai aktivitas dari yang sederhana hingga luar biasa. Hyukjae berlari dari kejaran Donghae dengan senyum mengembang. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Donghae bisa menyusulnya, menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat. Berbagi senyum manis. Donghae menyatukan dahi mereka dan perlahan-lahan mencium bibir Hyukjae lembut. Menghisap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian dengan begitu hati-hati. Seakan-akan jika kasar sedikit saja maka Hyukjae akan terluka. Hyukjae membalasnya tak kalah lembut. Mencium Donghae dengan segenap perasaan di hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukjae," bisik Donghae tepat di telinganya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Wajahnya merona. Hyukjae menjawab malu-malu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tubuh Hyukjae mendadak kaku mendengar permohonan Donghae. Pelukan di tubuhnya juga mengerat. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Donghae? Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan pada Donghae agar lelaki ini tak terluka? Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Menggigitnya terlalu kuat hingga melukainya. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae. Terkejut melihat bibir bawah gadisnya mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae menjilatnya. Membersihkannya dengan lidahnya yang panas. Wajah Hyukjae kembali menghangat. Tangannya mengepal di dada telanjang Donghae. Lidah Donghae tidak berhenti di situ saja, tapi terus bergerak membelai permukaan wajah Hyukjae. Menggigit pelan rahangnya. Hyukjae mengerang lembut. Erangan Hyukjae terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya.

"Haeh…" Donghae menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum melepasnya. Mengusap bibir indah gadisnya pelan. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas menyadari wajah Hyukjae bersemu.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya memuja. Yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Memeluknya erat. Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. Menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Woobin menyeringai. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan. Di tangan kanannya tersemat ponsel yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyukjae, secepatnya pasti kau akan meninggalkan lelaki asing itu," ucapnya arogan.

.

.

.

Donghae membantu Hyukjae naik ke atas batu karang tertinggi di pulau itu. Kakinya hampir tergelincir tapi Donghae dengan tanggap menggapainya. Menggendong Hyukjae bridal style hingga berada di puncak. Rambut Hyukjae menari-nari terhempas angin semilir. Mempercantik parasnya. Hyukjae terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dari atas batu karang ini Hyukjae dapat melihat sebagian besar bagian pulau dan laut yang terpampang dari sudut yang mengagumkan. Hyukjae bisa melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dari atas sini para pengunjung pulau terlihat kecil, seperti semut. Laut tampak indah dengan pemandangan lain yang tak kalah indahnya. Donghae merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan dalam hitungan detik satu ekor burung dengan bulu yang berwarna sangat cantik hinggap di jarinya. Hyukjae bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Wah Hae, kau hebat. Burung ini cantik sekali." Hyukjae mengelus kepala burung itu. Tersenyum lebar saat burung itu terlihat menikmati usapannya.

"Namanya Kire, dia pimpinan para burung yang sering berlalu lalang di sekitar sini. Dia temanku. Jika kau tersesat di pulau ini panggil saja dia, dia akan menuntunmu kembali ke batu karang ini." Donghae juga mengelus-elus kepalanya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata para duyung juga memiliki teman yang berbeda spesies dengannya. Atau cuma Donghae?

Mereka duduk di batu karang itu sambil bercengkrama. Menceritakan kisah pribadi masing-masing. Kadang diiringi tawa, omelan, senyum, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Pipinya bersemu merah saat Donghae menatapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau lapar?" Hyukjae mengangguk. Donghae mengusap kepalanya. Sedari pagi Hyukjae memang belum memakan apa-apa hingga siang datang.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting matang." Donghae tertawa.

"Mau mencoba makanan laut? Aku akan membawa ikan dan yang lainnya, kita bisa membakarnya bersama." Terdengar cukup menyenangkan. Hyukjae menyetujui. Lagipula ia masih mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae sebelum membicarakan kepergiannya nanti.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menunggu di tempat yang teduh dulu di sekitar sini. Aku segera kembali." Setelah mencium kening Hyukjae singkat Donghae berlalu untuk berburu makanan. Gadis itu menyentuh dahinya, tersenyum senang.

"Kau tampak senang." Hyukjae menoleh, menemukan Woobin berdiri 10 langkah di depannya. Berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Hyukjae membuang muka. Mau apa dia ke sini?

"Bukan urusanmu." Hyukjae hendak pergi tapi terhalang saat Woobin menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hyukjae sempat berontak tapi tenaganya jelas kalah jauh.

Dan di sinilah dia. Di atas salah satu kapal berukuran sedang yang biasa dipakai untuk para pengunjung sebagai salah satu wahana rekreasi. Hyukjae berwajah masam. Mendongak angkuh pada Woobin sebelum bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari?" Woobin menghela nafas. Wajahnya melembut pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, kenapa kau terus bersama lelaki itu? Dia hanya orang asing dan aku yakin kau pasti baru bertemu dengannya di sini."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Woobin!"

"Itu urusanku karena aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu! Hentikan semua ini, kau menggangguku!" Woobin menahan diri agar tak balas berteriak pada wanita di hadapannya. Woobin tidak mau menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, dia hanya orang asing. Kita tidak tahu latar belakangnya seperti apa. Lagipula besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya." Hyukjae meradang, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Punya hak apa kau bicara seperti itu?!"

"Besok kita akan kembali pagi-pagi sekali. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," ucapnya tenang mengabaikan wajah Hyukjae yang memucat. Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya. Besok pagi? Bukankah kapalnya akan berlayar sore hari?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Woobin?!" Woobin menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu darinya. Aku bilang pada bos bahwa kelompok ini ingin cepat kembali dan bos mengijinkannya. Mengubah jadwal kepulangan kita menjadi pagi hari."

Plak!

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Hyukjae menampar Woobin. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan gurat tidak percaya terpampang di wajahnya. Woobin diam saja. Menatap Hyukjae datar.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya, Hyukjae. Kau akan meninggalkan lelaki asing itu besok." Belum sempat menjawab mereka dikejutkan oleh bayangan sesuatu yang cukup besar lewat di atas mereka begitu cepat. Menubruk Hyukjae hingga jatuh ke lautan.

"Hyukjae!" Woobin berteriak panik. Melihat ke segala arah tapi tak menemukan Hyukjae. Tanpa basa-basi ikut melompat ke lautan mencari Hyukjae, tapi tak melihatnya di manapun.

.

.

Donghae sudah membawa banyak tangkapan laut untuk Hyukjae. Dengan senang ia kembali ke tempatnya meninggalkan Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya menunggu di tempat yang teduh. Tetapi saat Donghae mencari dia tak menemukan Hyukjae. Mengandalkan instingnya dan kalung mutiara yang dipakai Hyukjae membantunya cukup banyak. Donghae berjalan mengikuti arahan dan terhenti. Hazel Donghae menajam melihat Hyukjae dengan seorang laki-laki yang kemarin bertemu dengannya berdiri saling berhadapan di atas kapal. Donghae menaruh hasil tangkapannya di dekat bebatuan dan langsung terjun ke laut. Menghampiri mereka. Donghae tepat berada di samping kapal, mendengarkan setiap percakapan Hyukjae dan lelaki itu. Hingga indera pendengarannya mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat bahwa Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya. Besok. Donghae menggertakan gigi, tangannya mengepal dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. Tidak! Hyukjae tidak boleh pergi ke manapun! Hyukjae miliknya. Donghae melompat secepat kilat dan menangkap Hyukjae untuk dibawanya ke dasar laut. Membawanya ke kerajaannya.

Tak akan kubiarkan kau jauh dariku, Hyukjae.

.

To Be Continued

Hai saya kembali~

Pertama, saya mau bilang maaf atas kengaretan ff ini. Saya punya alasan.

Saya tahu ff ini ancur banget dan sebenarnya gak layak untuk dipublikasikan. Oh iya, alurnya cepet banget ya? Emang iya. Saya sadar kok haha~ saya ngetik yang ada di otak. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang tidak nyaman.

Dan bilang aja ya kalau ff ini gak layak diteruskan. Biar saya tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau repot repot mereview. Saya cinta kalian muachh :*

Oke, itu aja. Saya mau balik hibernasi lagi.#tarikselimut

Bye~


	6. Last Night

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom Naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta"

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Merman Donghae! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You Know Yunho(?) lah :v

.

.

.

.

All I ask is if

This is my last night with you

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand while we do

What lovers do

It matters how this end

Cause what if I never love again?

(Adelle- all I ask)

.

.

Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

Yang manapun akan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang sama.

Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

Iris hitam itu menatap nyalang setiap sudut yang terlihat. Mempertajam penglihatan ke segala arah. Woobin berenang ke cela-cela tempat yang terjangkau. Tidak ada. Hyukjae tidak ada. Sekelilingnya hanya ada ikan-ikan kecil dan juga terumbu karang serta anemone yang menari-nari. Woobin tidak percaya, Hyukjae baru saja jatuh, dan saat Woobin mencarinya Hyukjae sudah lenyap. Ini mustahil! Apa yang menabrak Hyukjae tadi adalah ikan besar dan membawa Hyukjae pergi? Tidak! Tidak bisa! Woobin harus segera mencarinya. Woobin tidak mau terjadi hal tak diinginkan pada Hyukjae. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu kembali ke daratan. Dia tidak bisa mencari sendirian, dia harus meminta bantuan.

Tunggu aku, Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Seluruh badannya terasa dingin. Seperti terendam dalam air. Tapi dalam dinginnya ada sebentuk kehangatan yang melingkupi. Seperti dipeluk hangat. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata dengan satu lipatan itu terbuka. Hyukjae mengerang rendah karena kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Hyukie…" panggilan itu terdengar begitu lembut, Hyukjae menoleh mendapati Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa. Rengkuhan di tubuhnya mengerat seiring Donghae mempersempit jarak yang ada. Mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Hyukjae.

"Hae?" Hyukjae masih belum mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada dengan Donghae. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Bukankah dia bersama Woobin? Dan lelaki itu membuat emosinya menggelegak keluar karena ambisi egoisnya. Hyukjae tersentak, bangun dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring. Menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

"Hae… ini di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara ragu setengah penasaran. Iris hitamnya mengedar memperhatikan sekitar. Seperti tidak asing. Pilar bermotif relief duyung itu… Jangan bilang…

"Kau berada di Kerajaanku." Ucapan Donghae yang terkesan datar itu sukses membuat Hyukjae terbelalak. Jadi Hyukjae sekarang berada di dalam laut?! Tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut mundur dan pergerakan itu membuat Donghae mengernyit tak suka.

"Hyukjae…"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Hae?" Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, duyung itu memaku oniksnya. Mengulurkan tangannya meraih gadisnya ke dalam rengkuhannya yang posesif. Tak membiarkannya lepas. Hyukjae tampak bingung dengan reaksi Donghae tapi tidak bicara apa-apa, membiarkan tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan pelukan Donghae.

"Jangan pergi, Hyukie. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

"Hae, apa-"

"Aku mendengarnya, saat laki-laki itu mengatakan kau akan pergi besok." Rengkuhannya mengerat, Donghae benar-benar tak berniat melepaskan Hyukjae. Gadis itu melebarkan bola mata dengan debar jantung yang berdebar resah. Donghae sudah mendengarnya, dan yang membuatnya resah adalah kenyataan Donghae mengetahui semua itu dari oranglain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Hae… kalau kau membawaku ke sini teman-temanku akan mencariku. Apa Woobin melihat wujudmu?"

"Jangan sebut nama lelaki lain di depanku, Hyukjae!" Hyukjae diam, mengelus punggung telanjang Donghae. Dia mengerti Donghae tidak menyukai Woobin, begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Donghae dengarkan aku, membawaku ke Kerajaanmu sangat beresiko, para manusia pasti akan membahayakan kalian. Biarkan aku kembali, Hae."

"Tidak!" hyukjae menghela nafas. Mau tak mau dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae dan memberinya pengertian.

"Hae, aku… aku ke pulau ini dalam rangka liburan dari pekerjaanku yang sungguh membuat penat. Atasanku memberi kami libur 3 hari, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Aku dan teman-temanku harus kembali besok." Donghae menggeram rendah di telinganya tanda penolakan apa yang diucapkan Hyukjae. Gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Kumohon ijinkan aku pergi, Hae. Liburanku sudah selesai. Orangtuaku juga pasti merindukanku.

"Tidak!" sekarang atau tidak. Hyukjae kembali mengambil nafas dalam.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Kau dan aku… berbeda, Hae." Kalimat yang dikumandangkan dengan lirih itu menohok hati Donghae. Menusuk langsung ke inti hidupnya. Onyx di depannya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan Kristal bening. Sejujurnya Hyukjae tidak mau mengeluarkan kalimat menyakitkan hati seperti tadi, hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa. Mereka harus mengambil keputusan tegas. Dia tidak bisa menggantungkan perasaan Donghae tanpa kepastian. Itu akan melukai Donghae, juga dirinya. Apapun yang dilakukan tidak akan bisa mempersatukan dua dunia yang berbeda. Akan ada yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Yang manapun terasa menyakitkan. Jemari lentik Hyukjae terulur menyentuh wajah Donghae dan mengelusnya lembut. Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang diterima. Menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menciuminya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Selama ini Donghae selalu berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata. Asal Hyukjae tetap bersamanya maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Hyukjaenya ingin berpisah darinya. Hyukjaenya ingin pergi darinya. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan jika itu semua permintaan dari sang terkasih?

"Hae, aku hanya meminta waktu. Jika aku sudah mendapat keputusan, aku akan kembali menemuimu. Percaya padaku." Hyukjae juga tidak mau mengambil resiko bangsa duyung diketahui oleh para manusia. Kalau Donghae terus bersamanya hanya menunggu waktu hingga celah itu terbuka. Suatu saat pasti ada yang menyadarinya. Hyukjae tidak mau itu terjadi. Hyukjae tidak mau Donghae terluka hanya karenanya. Hyukjae harus segera pergi dan membuat keputusan.

Donghae menggeram rendah, tanpa basa-basi mencium Hyukjae dengan menggebu-gebu. Memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Donghae meraup bibir mungil itu. Mendorong tubuh ramping Hyukjae hingga terbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis itu hanya mampu mengerang dengan ciuman Donghae yang begitu menuntut. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian. Dan saat Donghae menjilat bibirnya meminta ijin masuk, Hyukjae mengijinkannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku, Hyukjae. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Hazel dan onyx bertemu. Merefleksikan kesakitan yang sama. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pasti kembali untuk memberi jawabanku." Dan setelahnya Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjaenya.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam, Hyukjae belum ditemukan. Kau yakin Hyukjae tidak sedang bersama kekasihnya?" Sungmin bertanya skeptis pada Woobin di sampingnya yang berwajah gusar. Siwon dan Chansung juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Tadi siang Woobin dengan beringas memberitahu mereka jika Hyukjae terjatuh ke laut dan menghilang, membuat semua menjadi panik dan mulai mencari Hyukjae hingga larut malam seperti ini. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak ada saksi mata lainnya. Jadi mereka mulai ragu akan kebenaran apa yang Woobin bicarakan.

"Aku bersumpah, Sungmin! Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Tapi sedaritadi kita berputar-putar tidak ada Hyukjae. Mungkin saja kan Hyukjae sedang bersama kekasihnya."

"Hentikan mengatakan kalau laki-laki asing itu kekasih Hyukjae. Dia bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kau yang bukan siapa-siapa, Woobin! Hentikan kegilaanmu itu! Hyukjae tidak mencintaimu, dia bukan milikmu! Bisakah kau hentikan semua kelakuanmu? Semua itu tidak hanya membuat Hyukjae muak, tapi juga yang melihatnya. Ayo pergi, Siwon, Chansung. Kita hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk meladeni orang tak tahu diri itu." Sungmin sudah habis kesabaran. Bagaimanapun dia melihat sendiri bagaimana mengganggunya Woobin. Kasihan Hyukjae harus terus menerus meladeni sikap kekanakkan dan egois Woobin. Sungmin menghentakkan kaki terlalu keras tanda bahwa dia begitu kesal. Siwon dan Chansung sepaham dengan Sungmin. Walau mereka juga menyukai Hyukjae tapi bukan berarti melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan sang gadis. Itu egois. Siwon dan Chansung tidak mengelak jika mereka juga merasa sakit saat mengetahui Hyukjae mencintai lelaki lain, tapi melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia sudah membuat mereka tersenyum tulus. Asalkan Hyukjae bahagia, mereka juga ikut bahagia.

"Tunggu, kita harus mencari Hyukjae!" teriakan Woobin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh tiga temannya. Woobin mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia harus menemukan Hyukjae! Lelaki itu melangkah berlawanan arah dari Sungmin. Kembali mencari Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengelus-elus kepala Donghae yang tidur di pelukannya. Setelah puas mencumbunya dengan ciuman yang begitu menuntut, Donghae memenjarakannya dalam pelukannya. Tidur dengan gadisnya di sisinya. Hyukjae memperkirakan sekarang mungkin sudah sangat larut. Sejujurnya dia mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya, mungkin saja mereka sekarang sedang mencarinya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa pergi, tidak saat Donghae masih tertidur dan belum mau melepaskannya. Lagipula Hyukjae juga masih ingin berada dalam pelukan Donghae. Hyukjae butuh untuk merasakan kehangatan Donghae sebelum berpisah nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae," bisiknya di telinga Donghae kemudian menutup matanya. Memutuskan tidur di pelukan kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari masih begitu pagi. Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan wujudnya.

Di sinilah Hyukjae, di ruangan Kerajaan, di hadapan ibu Donghae yang menatapnya sedih. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Hyukjae sayang." Ibu Donghae memeluknya erat. Bagaikan seorang ibu yang akan berpisah dari anaknya, pelukan itu terasa hangat dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Iris hitam Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

"Kau tidak salah, sayang. Kau pasti memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Pakai terus kalung mutiara itu. Kalau kau merindukan kami, kau bisa datang kembali ke sini." Yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pelan. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ibu Donghae melepas pelukannya, mengusap airmata Hyukjae yang mengalir.

"Kau tahu? Airmata itu sangat berharga bagi duyung. Jangan menangis, sayang." Donghae menggenggam tangannya, mengusap airmatanya dan mencium kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Jangan menangis, Hyukie."

"Ya."

"Donghae antarkan Hyukjae pulang, kau sudah membawanya dari kemarin, teman-temannya pasti khawatir." Dengan berat hati Donghae meyanggupi. Menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada ibunya.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi, Woobin terus mencari Hyukjae tak kenal lelah sendirian. Semua tempat telah ia datangi, bahkan dia terus menyelam mencari keberadaan gadis itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Hyukjae seperti lenyap. Tak ada di manapun. Semua itu mulai membuatnya frustasi. Lelaki itu duduk di bawah pohon mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Kira-kira di mana Hyukjae? Woobin terus berpikir hingga satu tempat terlintas di benaknya. Ah mungkin saja. Hanya tempat itu yang belum dicarinya. Di batu karang tempat Hyukjae bersama lelaki asing itu dulu. Dia beranjak dan segera pergi menuju batu karang. Semoga saja dia bisa mendapat petunjuk di sana.

.

Batu karang itu sudah terlihat, Woobin mempercepat langkahnya ingin segera sampai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat samar-samar melihat sesuatu di sana. Woobin diam seraya menajamkan penglihatannya kemudian membelalakan matanya. Tidak salah kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini. Ke batu karang yang biasa disinggahi Hyukjae dan laki-laki itu, Woobin menolak menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Hyukjae. Di sana, di atas batu karang itu tampak Hyukjae yang terduduk dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tampak sekali dia baru saja naik. Dia mengambil nafas lega. Hyukjaenya baik-baik saja, syukurlah. Baru saja Woobin ingin berlari mendekatinya tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati objek lain bersama gadis manis itu. Seorang lelaki yang sebagian tubuhnya masih terendam di laut. Mengelus wajah Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian. Tangan Woobin terkepal begitu mengenali siapa itu. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu! Apa dia yang menyelamatkan Hyukjae? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Woobin ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tapi kembali terhenti saat pemandangan tak biasa tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena begitu terkejut. Laki-laki berstatus kekasih Hyukjae itu naik ke permukaan dan yang membuat Woobin terbelalak adalah lelaki itu… mempunyai ekor ikan! Woobin mengusap matanya berulangkali memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi tidak. Lelaki itu nyata mempunyai ekor ikan. Ya Tuhan, apa makhluk mitos bernama duyung itu benar-benar ada? Woobin merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil foto luar biasa itu tapi dia mengerang kesal karena ingat dia tidak membawa ponsel. Woobin bersembunyi di belakang batu karang yang lain agar tak terlihat oleh Hyukjae dan laki-laki itu. Memperhatikkan dengan seksama. Woobin kembali dibuat terperangah saat ekor itu dikibaskan dan muncul sepasang kaki manusia. Lelaki itu memeluk Hyukjae dan menciumi wajah dan bibirnya. Woobin berusaha kuat agar tak berlari dan memukul lelaki itu karena berani menyentuh Hyukjae. Dan yang membuat hatinya panas adalah kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae menerima semua sentuhan itu. Woobin menyeringai berbahaya. Sebuah rencana sudah tersusun di otaknya.

Well Hyukjae kupastikan kau akan berpisah dengan monster itu!

.

.

.

Langit di senja hari sangatlah cantik. Burung-burung nampak mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan berkicau bersahut-sahutan. Seharusnya dia menikmati pemandangan indah itu, tapi tidak. Hyukjae terlihat muram. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hingga membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Sungmin menyentuh bahunya.

"Hyukie kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae tidak menjawab, hanya terus tertunduk. Sungmin menatap Siwon dan Chansung tapi mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa? Hyukjae terus seperti itu saat kembali ke vila pagi hari. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat teman-temannya bertanya ke mana dia pergi seharian kemarin. Dia hanya bergumam "Donghae" secara terus menerus. Benar dugaan Sungmin, Hyukjae pasti bersama kekasihnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang begitu murung Sungmin berpikir mungkin mereka bertengkar atau terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan lainnya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu ayo naik ke kapal, istirahat." Tidak ada jawaban semakin membuat Sungmin cemas.

"Apa… kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu? Di mana dia? Dia tidak mengantarmu?" mendengar itu mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae…"

"Apa?"

"Donghae…" dan isakan itu terdengar. Sungmin yang tidak tega langsung merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya. Mengelus punggungnya. Hyukjae pasti sedih berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Tapi yang membuat Sungmin bingung adalah kenapa Hyukjae terlihat begitu sedih seakan mereka akan berpisah selamanya. Bukankah kekasih Hyukjae bisa menyusul mereka ke Seoul? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang dia harus menghibur Hyukjae. Kapal pesiar yang akan membawa mereka pulang sudah terpampang di depan mata. Sebenarnya sudah sejak pagi kapal itu datang. Membuat Sungmin, Siwon, dan Chansung terheran karena setahu mereka jadwal kepulangan mereka itu sore hari. Tapi melihat seringai Woobin mereka paham. Pasti lelaki gila itu yang menyusunnya. Kondisi Hyukjae yang lemah dan terus murung membuat Sungmin mengambil keputusan bahwa keberangkatan mereka tetap pada jadwal semula, yaitu sore hari. Dan di sinilah mereka. Berdiri di depan kapal karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.15 KST. Waktu mereka pulang.

"Ayo Hyukie, istirahat di dalam saja." Hyukjae menurut walau langkahnya terasa berat. Berulangkali ia menoleh ke batu karang tempatnya dan Donghae bertemu. Berharap Donghae akan muncul. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Setelah mengantarnya pulang tadi pagi dan menciumnya, berbisik bahwa dia akan terus menunggu kedatangan Hyukjae, Donghae langsung pergi. Tak terlihat lagi.

Donghae, aku merindukanmu…

.

.

Hyukjae mencengkram besi penyangga di dek kapal. Iris hitamnya menerawang melihat lautan. Kapal pesiar yang dinaikinya sudah mulai bergerak perlahan. Memisahkannya dengan daratan. Memisahkanya dari Donghae. Dia menutup mata. Semilir angin menyapu tubuhnya, membelai wajahnya, membuat helai rambutnya bergoyang.

"Donghae maafkan aku," lirihnya yang bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. Meresapi rasa sakit yang menjalar. Setelah sampai nanti dia harus segera membuat keputusan.

Begitu membuka mata, Hyukjae terdiam melihat siluet ekor berwarna biru yang nampak ke permukaan.

"Donghae," panggilnya pelan. Hyukjae berlari ke dek belakang hanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Benar, itu Donghae. Donghaenya berenang menyusulnya. Mengantarnya pergi. Untungnya dek belakang ini begitu sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu hanya untuk menambah kesakitan mereka. Kecepatan knot kapal bertambah, semakin memperluas jarak mereka. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya dan melambai pada Donghae. Ada senyum pahit yang tersemat dari wajah cantiknya.

"Saranghae, Donghae."

Aku menunggumu, Hyukjae. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan mendengar bisikan Donghae di telinganya. Ya, Hyukjae pasti kembali setelah membuat keputusan.

Woobin memperhatikan dari jauh. Dia tahu Hyukjae pasti melihat monster itu. Dia mendengus untuk kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Hyukjae dan aku akan untung besar." Kekehan kejam itu terdengar. Dalam genggamannya ada ponsel putih yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengirim informasi pada seseorang. Informasi yang akan menghancurkan segalanya.

.

.

.

"Duyung?"

"Ya, sajangnim. Woobin-ssi mengirim informasi kalau dia menemukan bukti kalau duyung itu benar-benar ada. Kalau apa yang dia bicarakan adalah kebenaran kita akan untung besar, sajangnim."

"Kita tunggu Woobin kembali untuk menginterogasinya dan kalau benar, kita segera berangkat untuk memburu duyung itu."

.

.

To Be Continued

Tadinya mau publish nanti sekalian rampungin ff saya yang lain juga (yang tentu masih lama), jadi Super Junior comeback saya ikutan kambek gitu wkwk *siapakamu*

Tapi karena takut kelamaan dan gak enak sama readers yang nungguin ini ff (itupun kalau ada) jadi publish sekarang aja hehe…

Semoga chapter ini gak aneh ya.

Silahkan tinggalkan review jika ingin ff ini dilanjut. Oh, jangan cuma "next" ya, hargailah saya. Terimakasih


	7. A Decision

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom Naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Tapi saya sarankan dengar ost Barbie aja haha… karena saya nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Barbie.

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Merman Donghae! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

.

"Hyukjae… Hyukjae tolong aku. Selamatkan aku!"

"Donghae?"

"Hyukjae tolong aku."

"Itu dia. Duyung itu benar-benar ada. Tangkap dia, jangan biarkan dia lolos! Tembak dia kalau perlu!"

"Tidak! Jangan tembak Donghae!"

"Hyuk-"

Dor!

"DONGHAE!"

Hyukjae terperanjat dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis. Matanya terbelalak sempurna.

Apa itu tadi? Mimpikah? Kenapa mimpinya begitu menakutkan dan terasa nyata?

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang. Belakangan ini dia selalu saja mimpi buruk. Dan ini yang paling menyesakkan. Sudah dua hari Hyukjae kembali ke Seoul. Dan sudah 2 hari pula Hyukjae sangat merindukan Donghae. Semakin lama semakin menyesakkan. Hyukjae ingin memeluk Donghae. Hyukjae ingin mendengar suara Donghae. Hyukjae ingin melihat Donghae.

"Donghae…" panggilnya lirih. Tangannya mengusap-usap kalung yang diberikan ibu Donghae padanya.

"Hyukie sayang kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap." Suara ibunya terdengar di depan pintu. Memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Ya eomma," balasnya pelan. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau libur kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ibunya menata makanan dan meletakkan segelas susu stroberi di atas meja lalu segera duduk di depan putrinya.

"Ya aku libur tapi aku sedang tidak ingin ke mana-mana." Seulbi mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi anaknya yang tak bergairah. Sejak kembali dari liburan Hyukjae selalu terlihat murung. Awalnya Seulbi mengira itu hanya efek kelelahan dan waktu liburannya yang mungkin kurang untuk Hyukjae tapi semakin lama Hyukjae semakin murung. Saat ditanya dia akan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyukie sayang, kau anak eomma yang sangat eomma sayang, kau tahu kan?" Seulbi memegang tangan putrinya dan mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Menatap Hyukjae teduh. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang menganggumu sayang? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Mau cerita pada eomma?" mendengar suara lembut eommanya iris hitam Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan tentang Donghae?

"Sayang kenapa menangis?" Tanya ibunya lembut.

"Eomma…"

"Hmm?"

"Masih ingat dengan ucapanku di telfon pagi itu?" Seulbi menaikkan alis, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan Hyukjae menelponnya.

"Ah yang itu? Ya eomma ingat, kenapa sayang?" Hyukjae diam, bingung ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau tidak.

"Hyukie…"

"Eomma aku jatuh cinta." Mata Seulbi melebar mendengar pengakuan anak gadisnya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Anakku sudah dewasa ternyata. Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu sayang? Apa kalian bertemu di sana? karena itu kau sedih tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Hyukjae menatap sedih ibunya yang berbinar ceria. Kalau ibunya tahu kalau laki-laki yang dimaksud Hyukjae adalah seekor duyung, mungkin ibunya akan histeris.

"Ya kami bertemu di sana. Aku sangat mencintainya eomma. Aku mencintainya." Airmata itu akhirnya turun membasahi pipi Hyukjae. Seulbi terdiam melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, kau hanya perlu menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menemuimu di sini." Hyukjae menggeleng dengan linangan airmata, membuat Seulbi tak mengerti kenapa anaknya menangis tersedu sepert itu. Seperti memendam perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisa eomma. Dia tidak mungkin bersamaku. Dia… berbeda dengan kita."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa dia mencintai wanita lain?" Hyukjae kembali menggeleng.

"Kami saling mencintai eomma. Hanya saja… dia benar-benar… berbeda. Dia tidak bisa tinggal seperti kita. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya eomma." Tangisan Hyukjae semakin keras membuat Seulbi segera memeluknya. Walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud Hyukjae tapi dia tetap berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

"Sstt sayang jangan menangis. Tenangkan dirimu. Dengarkan eomma. Seperti yang eomma bilang waktu itu. Semua keputusan ada padamu. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, bahwa aku dan ayahmu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi pendampingmu haruslah yang bermartabat baik. Kalau dia hanya membawa pengaruh buruk dan memberatkanmu maka tinggalkan dia. Kau pasti akan menemukan penggantinya." Seulbi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hyukjae.

"Manusia normal," lirih Eunhyuk tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Seulbi.

"Tentu saja manusia sayang. Ah eomma jadi ingat sewaktu kau kecil, kau bilang ingin menikah dengan merman. Lucu sekali kau saat itu." Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Iris hitamnya melirik sekitar dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana… jika… jika aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan merman?" tanyanya ragu. Ibunya hanya tertawa.

"Merman itu tidak ada sayang. Itu hanya dongeng atau mungkin dulu memang ada tapi di jaman sekarang ini mustahil." Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ada. Merman itu ada. Hyukjae bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satunya. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua itu pada ibunya?

"Bagaimana jika mermaid atau merman itu sekarang benar-benar ada? Dan bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta dengan salah satunya?" Seulbi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan dongeng, putriku menggemaskan sekali. Kalau seandainya kau jatuh cinta dengan merman eomma tidak akan merestuimu." Ucapan tegas itu menyentakkan Hyukjae. Dia melepas pelukan ibunya dan menatapnya. Seulbi tersenyum, mengusap rambut panjang putrinya.

"Kalau seandainya benar, kalian berbeda dunia. Kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu. Sebesar apapun kalian saling mencintai tidak bisa melawan takdir Tuhan." Hyukjae mematung sempurna. Ibunya tanpa sadar telah menolak Donghae. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menerima Donghae.

"Aku harus meninggalkannya, begitu?"

"Untuk kebaikanmu, ya kau harus meninggalkannya. Sudah-sudah ayo makan dulu. Tersenyumlah sayang jangan menangis lagi." Ibunya berdiri dan kembali ke kursi semula. Mulai menyantap makanannya sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terpaku menatap hampa makanan di depannya.

Aku… harus meninggalkan Donghae?

.

.

.

"Kim Woobin-ssi masuklah. Aku sudah menantimu sejak kemarin." Woobin tersenyum angkuh. Masuk ke ruang atasannya di bagian redaksi dan mendudukkan dirinya santai.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya atasannya tanpa basa-basi. Woobin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan terlebih dulu?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya. Karena info yang akan kusampaikan sangat mahal harganya, kupastikan itu. Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" bosnya hanya memasang wajah berpikir keras. Melihat Woobin dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Kalau kau menipuku kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Woobin tertawa singkat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberi informasi menakjubkan ini pada oranglain yang akan memberiku bayaran yang setimpal." Lelaki tinggi itu baru saja ingin pergi tapi terinterupsi.

"Baiklah aku akan menaikkan pangkatmu dan tentu saja dengan gaji dua kali lipat."

"Hanya itu? Aku juga ingin komisi yang lainnya dan juga kebijakan lainnya. Bagaimana?" bosnya menggertakan gigi. Woobin berusaha memerasnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini selain menuruti kemauannya. Karna kalau info yang disampaikannya benar adanya maka ia akan kaya raya!

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi cepat beritahu aku informasi apa yang kau dapat." Woobin tersenyum menang.

"Duyung. Duyung itu benar-benar ada. Aku melihatnya sendiri dan aku tahu di mana tempatnya berada." Senyum culas dan mengerikan tersemat di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Apa buktinya?"

"Saat ini aku tidak membawa bukti tapi aku akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu langsung dengannya. Kita bisa menagkapnya." Mata tua atasannya berkilat antusias. Bayangan jutaan won yang akan ia dapatkan dan kepopuleran yang akan menyongsong bermain di matanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita pergi ke sana."

"Tunggu dulu bos. Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Maksudmu?" ekspresi Woobin mengeras dan penuh kebencian.

"Kita membutuhkan umpan untuk mendatangkan merman itu. Dia hanya akan muncul jika ada umpan istimewa yang kita bawa." Bosnya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Hyukjae," bisik Woobin penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah. Sudah seminggu berlalu. Gadis manis itu juga sudah kembali bekerja. Rasa rindunya terhadap Donghae semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hyukie laporan yang kuberikan padamu sudah kau kerjakan?" Sungmin menghampiri meja kerjanya. Menodongkan tangan meminta laporan yang dimaksud. Hyukjae menjulurkan tangan mencari laporan yang dipinta Sungmin dan segera menyerahkannya.

"Ini." Sungmin segera membukanya dan memeriksa. Bibir M shapenya terbuka lebar.

"Hyukie kenapa laporannya jadi begini?" jarinya menunjuk poin yang dimaksud. Memperlihatkannya pada sahabatnya. Hyukjae hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hehe… maaf akan segera kuperbaiki." Sungmin menggeleng saat Hyukjae menarik mapnya dan kembali mengerjakannya ulang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang fokus. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat Sungmin. Sungmin beradu pandang dengan Siwon dan Chansung dan mereka hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa karena… Donghae?" jarinya yang sedang mengetik berhenti seketika saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hyukie kau bisa menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu. Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan." Tidak. Sungmin tidak mengerti. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin, kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ini secepatnya. Kali ini tidak akan salah lagi, aku janji." Sungmin mengangkat tangan menyerah. Gadis imut itu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tak menyadari ekspresi Hyukjae yang semakin memprihatinkan.

Hyukjae…

Hyukjae tersentak saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya terdengar di telinga. Donghae. Itu suara Donghae. Tangan Hyukjae mencengkram erat map di tangannya. Tidak bisa. Hyukjae tidak bisa menggantungkan Donghae lebih lama lagi. Dia harus kembali pada Donghae dan memberikan jawabannya. Tanpa basa-basi Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke ruang di mana atasannya berada. Membuahkan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Woobin tersenyum misterius. Dia tahu Hyukjae akan kembali ke pulau itu untuk menemui duyung sialan itu. Dia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Hyukjae dengan atasannya yang meminta ijin. Hyukjae sempat mengajukan pilihan kalau tidak diberikan ijin maka dia akan keluar dari kantor ini. Sebuah keputusan yang berani. Woobin tidak percaya Hyukjae sebegitu rela mengorbankan apa saja hanya untuk monster itu. Dan bisa dipastikan atasannya memberi ijin selama 4 hari untuk Hyukjae. Karena Hyukjae adalah karyawan yang berkompeten dan sangat dibutuhkan di kantor ini. Woobin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding saat Hyukjae keluar ruangan. Dia berseringai.

Well, Hyukjae. Kupastikan bahwa ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirmu dengannya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri sayang? Tidak mau eomma temani?" Hyukjae menyeret koper yang berisi pakaiannya. Tersenyum menenangkan pada ibunya.

"Maaf Eomma. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajak eomma. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu di sana. Hanya aku sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku." Seulbi hanya bisa mengangguk. Membalas pelukan putrinya dan mengantarnya hingga ke halaman depan. Sebuah taksi sudah tersedia, bersiap mengantarkannya ke dermaga.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma. Eomma baik-baiklah di rumah. Aku sayang eomma."

"Eomma juga menyayangimu, nak." Hyukjae masuk ke dalam taksi, melambai singkat dan segera berlalu. Seulbi balas melambai. Putrinya itu dengan tiba-tiba memberitahunya kalau dia akan pergi ke pulau yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan. Seulbi tentu hanya bisa mengijinkan. Apa ini berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang Hyukjae bicarakan waktu itu? Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Baru saja Seulbi ingin melangkah masuk saat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Seorang lelaki muda keluar dan tersenyum sopan padanya.

"Ibu Hyukjae? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ya, anda siapa?"

"Saya Kim Woobin teman kerja Hyukjae."

.

.

.

Hyukjae sudah berada di dek kapal. Menumpukan tangan di pagar pembatas. Memperhatikan lautan yang terlihat tenang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia akan segera bertemu Donghae. Dia akan melihat Donghae.

"Donghae tunggu aku," Ucapnya pelan seraya mencium kalung di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?! Putriku menjalin hubungan dengan duyung?! Lelucon macam apa ini?!" Seulbi berteriak marah pada Woobin. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tenang ahjumma. Apa yang saya katakan ini adalah kebenaran. Jika tidak percaya saya bisa membawa anda ikut bersama saya untuk melihat kebenaran. Saya dan beberapa rekan saya ingin pergi ke pulau yang Hyukjae datangi sekarang. Kami akan menangkap duyung itu. Anda bisa lihat sendiri nanti. Putri yang anda sayangi ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan monster lautan." Woobin menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditimbulkan Seulbi. Bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu memucat dan terlihat syok.

Hyukjae, hubunganmu dengan monster itu akan berakhir dengan tragis.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan pelan menuju batu karang tempat spesialnya dengan Donghae. Setelah beberapa menit lalu sampai di pulau, Hyukjae segera menaruh kopernya di penginapan yang disewanya lalu tidak mau membuang waktu segera pergi menemui Donghae.

Helai cokelat madunya bergoyang pelan terhempas hembusan angin laut. Langkah kakinya terlihat ragu-ragu begitupun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Hari ini Hyukjae datang untuk menyampaikan perpisahan pada Donghae. Perpisahan untuk selama-lamanya. Hyukjae sudah memikirkan segalanya dan keputusan akhir yang diambil adalah perpisahan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, jika terus bersama hanya akan menancapkan luka yang semakin dalam dan menganga. Menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Hyukjae juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati orangtuanya. Mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang baik untuk Hyukjae yang tentu saja harus didapatkan dari lelaki lain. Manusia.

Mata Hyukjae berkabut dan memburam saat sampai di batu karang. Kenangan demi kenangan tergambar jelas. Saat mereka pertamakali bertemu, saat pertamakali berpandangan, saat pertama kali berpelukan, dan saat pertamakali berciuman. Semua terekam jelas, seperti film yang diputar ulang. Membuatnya sesak.

"Donghae…" panggilnya lirih. Tapi tidak ada yang muncul. Hanya deburan ombak yang menjawabnya.

"Hae… Donghae…" Hyukjae mengeraskan intonasi, suaranya terdengar parau. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae muncul ke permukaan. Menatap Hyukjae dengan binar bahagia dan juga kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

"Hyukjae… Hyukjaeku kau datang. Akhirnya kau kembali sayang." Mendengar itu airmata Hyukjae mengalir. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan memeluk Donghae erat. Memendam sebagian tubuhnya di laut. Ia duduk di pangkuan Donghae, menangis tersedu. Donghae membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Mengelus punggungnya lembut dan menciumi puncak kepala gadisnya berulangkali.

"Sshh… sayang jangan menangis."

"Hae…"

"Aku di sini sayang."

"Hae… Hae…" cukup lama Hyukjae menangis dengan Donghae yang terus memeluknya dan membisikkan kalimat menenangkan. Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata. Dengan lembut Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan menggantikkan menghapus airmata kekasih kesayangannya dengan jemarinya. Mencium kelopak mata Hyukjae bergantian.

"Tuan putri jangan menangis, kalau menangis nanti cantiknya hilang." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hae." Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Menikmati hangat tubuh kekasihnya. Memejamkan matanya saat Donghae merunduk dan mencim bibirnya lembut.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, sayang. Jangan pergi lagi." Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Dia kemari ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada Donghae. Bibir merahnya mengeluarkan suara erangan lembut saat Donghae menciumi lehernya dan menghisapnya kemudian. Membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Haeh…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Donghae mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dan menyeburkan diri ke lautan. Membawa Hyukjae bersamanya ke kerajaannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tertawa senang saat Donghae kembali mendorong ayunan yang dinaikinya sekarang. Hahh… Hyukjae juga merindukan taman istana ini. Belasan ikan berwarna cantik mengitari tubuh Hyukjae membuatnya tambah senang. Donghae membawanya ke kerajannya. Tadi bahkan Hyukjae dibawa untuk bertemu dengan ratu kerajaan ini, ibu Donghae. Dia sangat senang melihat Hyukjae kembali. Dia bahkan menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk bersikap ramah dan membuat Hyukjae nyaman. Hyukjae merasa tersentuh dengan itu.

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat Hyukjae begitu senang. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dengan mudah dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ayunan itu di dorong oleh para ikan. Wajah Hyukjae merona.

"Kau senang?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae.

"Ya aku senang. Terimakasih Hae." Donghae menjawabnya dengan pangutan lembut di bibirnya.

"Apapun untuk membuatmu senang pasti akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Hyukjae naik ke permukaan dibantu Donghae. Tadinya Donghae bersikeras agar Hyukjae tidur bersamanya. Donghae bahkan menjamin keselamatannya. Tapi Hyukjae menolak halus. Dia harus kembali ke daratan. Besok pagi mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Hae. Kau jelek kalau begitu." Hyukjae mencubit sudut bibir Donghae lalu tertawa pelan. Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bermalam di istanaku? Bersamaku?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar penuh pengharapan. Hyukjae juga ingin tapi tidak bisa. Tidak saat dia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Semua itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah tertekan. Donghae memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan manis. Hyukjae tidak akan sanggup untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan.

"Tidak bisa Hae. Mungkin suatu saat nanti." Kalau Tuhan mentakdirkan.

Donghae tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya merundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hyukjae. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Menjilat bibir manis Hyukjae untuk meminta akses masuk. Hyukjae mengijinkannya dengan membuka mulut. Membiarkan Donghae menguasainya. Menghisap semua yang ada padanya. Hyukjae mengerang, meremas pundak Donghae karna hasrat yang diberikan Donghae membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Ahn.. Haeh.." Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya saat Donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke dagunya. Menggigitnya pelan dan terus turun ke lehernya.

"Haeh…" menghisap lehernya dengan kuat sekali lagi, Donghae melepas ciumannya. Menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukjae. Selamanya hanya mencintaimu." Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae hingga iris mereka bertemu. Gadis itu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium leher Donghae sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae." Donghae tersenyum lembut, mencium dahi Hyukjae lama.

"Aku menunggumu besok. Perlu kuantar hingga kamarmu?" bisiknya halus. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa kembali sendiri."

"Berhati-hatilah. Sampai jumpa besok, sayang." Hyukjae mengangguk, berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum melangkah pergi dengan cepat Hyukjae merunduk dan mengigit pelan leher Donghae. Membuat merman itu terkejut dan menggeram rendah.

"Ucapan selamat malam untukmu. Mimpikan aku ya." Dengan kedipan genit Hyukjae melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh dan segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku di tempatnya. Merman itu tertawa kemudian.

"Dasar gadis nakal, aku akan menghukummu besok." Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae kembali menyelam. Kembali ke kerajaannya dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

Woobin dan juga rekannya yang lain baru saja tiba di pulau saat malam sudah tiba. Tidak hanya dengan rekannya. Tapi Woobin juga membawa Seulbi dan juga Sungmin, Siwon, Chansung untuk ikut bersamanya. Untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat. Besok baru kita temui Hyukjae," komandonya pada yang lain. Dia menyeringai kejam.

Besok adalah akhir dari kisah cintamu Hyukjae. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku.

.

.

To Be Continued

Halo~

Apa masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Kalau ada ini chapter selanjutnya, semoga kalian suka~

Maaf kalau jelek dan aneh.

Chapter depan End. Tapi gak tahu kapan selesainya haha…

Silahkan di review. Karena review kalian penyemangat saya dan nyawa ff ini. Kalau tidak ada yang review saya tidak akan melanjutkan.

Terimakasih~


End file.
